A Filha Perdida
by SailorSodero
Summary: Alegria no Império de Cristal! Toda a família reunida e em segurança. Neo Queen Serenity não poderia pensar num momento mais feliz. Ou era isso que tentava se convencer. Tudo o que ela queria era ter sua filha de volta, Sakura se foi e o vazio que ela deixou nunca foi preenchido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence a Naoko Takeuchi

A filha perdida

Neo Queen Serenity não poderia estar mais feliz, todas as ameaças foram vencidas e sua família estava toda unida em seu belo Império do Cristal de Prata. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela tentava se convencer a pensar.

Enquanto ainda era a jovem Serena Tsukino, logo após seu casamento com Darien Chiba, havia sentido o nascimento de uma nova estrela em seu ventre, na época pensaram ser Rini, porém no dia do nascimento...

Serena estava radiante. O parto havia ocorrido normalmente e agora queria ver sua filha. Tinha apenas 18 anos e somente dali séculos assumiria o trono da Tokyo de Cristal, na qual Rini havia voltada a pouco tempo. Darien entrou no quarto com seus olhos azuis mais belos do que ela já havia visto, mas ainda mais belo que olhos era a sua expressão olhando para o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, ele se aproximou e o entregou nos braços da jovem mãe.

Sua filha era belíssima, parecia ser a perfeita combinação entre suas feições delicadas de princesa com as de seu marido. Porém ela esperava os cabelos rosa daquela garotinha que a pouco havia voltado ao seu tempo. Seus cabelos eram de um roxo claro, assim como seus delicados olhos. Ela não era Rini, seu nome seria Sakura. O engraçado era que só ela e Darien conseguiam vê-la dessa maneira, as meninas estavam indiscutivelmente felizes, porém pareciam não ver beleza alguma na recém-nascida.

- Ela não se parece com Rini! - disse Ami tentando tirar o cômico da cena de Mina revirando o bebê procurando algo de 'belo' como Serena havia descrito.

-É uma recém nascida, não encontraremos nada que não pareça em joelho na cara dela! - disse Rei, já sendo surpreendida pelas expressões, ao mesmo tempo, confusas e enfurecidas.

-Rei...Que inveja dessas cabelos - disse Mina, finalmente achando o 'belo'.

-Definitivamente não é Rini, nem sequer está chorando - Começou a rir Lita que contagiou a todos.

Depois de todas terem pego Sakura no colo, as meninas deixaram o quarto, depois de terem ouvido a Enfermeira reclamar muitas vezes sobre o horário de visitas.

Darien havia saído do quarto para tomar um café deixando as meninas mais confortáveis. Agora tinha voltado, pela primeira vez sentiu um amor estranhamente grande por algo que mal conhecia. A única coisa que entendia era que queria protegê-la de todo mal, e estar a todo momento ao seu lado e de Serena

-Meu amor, ela é linda... - Disse Darien ainda um pouco sem folego.

-Oh Darien...estou tão feliz, o que você acha do nome Sakura? - Disse a mãe, mal conseguindo esconder a felicidade.

Nota de Autora

Essa é a minha primeira Fic. Estou com medo de como vai ficar!Por favor deixem uma Review, é tudo o que eu peço!


	2. Chapter 2

O Encontro

Já em casa, Serena parecia já saber como lidar com a pequena. Ela e Darien se lembravam da vez que cuidaram de Manami. Diferente da experiência passada, Sakura não chorava a noite. E parecia que por pura telepatia, Serena sabia se ela tinha fome, sono ou se era hora de trocar as fraldas, Darien também conseguia entender o bebe, porém a ligação som Serena parecia inabalável, a criança até parecia saber quando Serena estava cansada e dormia.

Eles tinham a vida que pediram a Deus. Darien trabalhava como médico no hospital local. Eles moravam cerca de 5 minutos do local, e por isso Serena nunca se sentia sozinha, o marido poderia ajuda-la quando fosse preciso.

Os meses passaram rápido. A pequena já tinha 6 meses e era o exemplo de filha perfeita. Porém seus cabelos não tinham mais aquela cor roxa dos olhos, se tornaram loiros como os de Serena, quando chorava eles voltavam a cor normal, mas isso não acontecia com frequência. Isso só provava que ela era especial, assim novos pensamentos chegaram a mente de Serena:

-Ela não é Rini, então onde ela estava quando fomos ao futuro? Será que ela é uma Sailor? Qual?

Um dia, quando tantas perguntas já não saiam de sua cabeça, resolveu contar as amigas, foram a um restaurante. Não seria problema levar Sakura, ela comeria em casa e dormiria durante o almoço. Chegaram ao restaurante com 10 minutos de atraso, todas as meninas já haviam chegado.

- 01h10min, 10 minutos de atraso! – Disse Rei, em um tom sarcástico.

- Ser mãe fez bem a ela, cortou o atraso pela metade – Disse Lita rindo.

- Até parece que vocês não se acostumaram... – Disse Mina com um sorriso de boas vindas as recém chegadas,

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso- Disse Haruka, um tanto nervosa.

- Acalme-se! – Disse Michiru com vergonha

- Ei meninas, nós sabemos bem como é criar um bebe! Não se preocupe Serena, Haruka acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, tropeçou em uns livros de Hotaru! – Disse logo Setsuna

- Falando em Hotaru... Ela adora ir à escola, e todos vivem perguntando sobre Rini! Engraçado... ela não se parece com aquela que conhecemos – Disse Michiru gentilmente, seguida por olhares nervosos e surpresos.

- Ela não é Rini – Disse Serena rindo – Seu nome é Sakura! Significa saber o quer da vida, e como chegar lá, é determinada! Pude ver isto em seus olhos!

- Adoro esse nome – Disse Ami, seguida de diversos comentários a respeito de nomes.

- Se tivesse uma filha, seu nome seria Luiza, significa Guerreira Famosa – disse Mina, com olhos brilhando.

- Gosto do nome Marina – Disse Lita, cortada por Haruka.

- Hora de fazer os pedidos! – Disse Haruka, claramente não queria estar lá.

Todas pediram o que queriam e ficaram sem assunto, era a hora que Serena esperava!

- Meninas há algo me incomodando – Disse Serena num tom estranhamente sério – Creio que repararam os cabelos agora são loiros...

- Eu sei que eu reparei – Disse Mina, seguidas de olhares nervosos.

- É engraçado, quando ela chora ou ri a cor volta – Disse Serena com aquele sorriso contagiante que só ela tinha.

- Que fofo – Disse Rei

-Vamos testar – Disse Mina já com o bebe no colo.

- Cuidado – Disse Ami

- Ela tem cócegas na barriga? – Indagou Lita, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vamos ver! – Disse Mina, Sakura já havia acordado e foi surpreendida com as cocegas, riu docemente e com isso seu cabelo se tornou roxo.

- Eu lhes disse – Disse Serena, rindo com as outras.

- Vou pegá-la para mim, é a filha perfeita! – Disser Rei.

- O que queria dizer era... - Serena começou um pouco nervosa – Se ela não é Rini, quem é? E onde estava quando fomos ao futuro?

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso... – Disse Ami surpresa

- A comida finalmente! – Disse Haruka, numa tentativa desesperada de sair do assunto.

Se antes não tinham assunto, agora estava pior, todas comeram em silêncio, algumas pensando quem era o bebe, outras em como ajudar a desvendar esse mistério, e outras como tirar a tensão no ar. Ami pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Serena se sentia culpada por trazer essa tensão:

- E vocês têm novidades? – Perguntou quando as sobremesas chegaram.

- Estou pensando em abrir a padaria dos meus sonhos! – Disse Lita com brilho nos olhos – Talvez assim fique mais fácil de encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos!

- Abrirei uma clinica de pediatria – Disse Ami tão animada quanto à amiga.

- Consegui um emprego como treinador de corridas automobilísticas – Disse Haruka, finalmente dando um sorriso.

- Minha pesquisa foi mandada para os cabeças da faculdade, estamos chegando perto! – Disse Setsuna, há tempos tentando entrar no assunto.

- A conta senhoritas – Disse o garçom quebrando o assunto;

-Vamos dividir? – Disse Serena

Saiu do restaurante feliz, há tempos não via todas reunidas. Ouviu gritos logo depois que saiu, era Rei:

- Como é que você esquece sua própria filha? Só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada! – Disse Rei rindo – Essa é a Serena que nós conhecemos!


	3. Chapter 3

A creche?

Mais três meses se passaram, e só aí Serena percebeu que ainda não havia envolvido o principal interessado no assunto. Darien também olhava a pequena diferentemente, mas também tinha vergonha de revela-lo a sua mulher. Os dois somente tocarão no assunto quando a mão de Serena disse que era hora de leva-la a creche.

Saindo da casa dos Tsukino, Serena resolveu entrar no assunto:

-Não sei se ela pode ficar em uma creche – Disse Serena apreensiva.

-Está se referindo aos cabelos? - Disse Darien tentando ir direto ao assunto.

- Darien... Desculpe-me por não ter falado nisso antes, acho que tenho medo das respostas... -Disse Serena, sendo interrompida pelo marido.

- Mas que respostas? Quem me dera as tivesse! Querida não tenha medo, sei que é um clichê, mas... Dê tempo ao tempo. É ele quem tem as respostas – Disse Darien encerrando o assunto.

- Então não precisamos de creche. Cuidarei bem dela. Quando for a hora, irá direto para a escola, talvez o cabelo já tenha assumido uma cor só! – Disse Serena com um grande sorriso.


	4. Chapter 4

O Primeiro Aniversário

Serena não poderia estar mais animada. A festa que havia preparado em seu jardim era perfeita! Os balões tinham as cores do arco íris e cercavam a mesa do bolo na ordem que a natureza impôs. As mesas seguiam o mesmo tema. Era o paraíso infantil. As comidas foram feitas por Lita, que já estava a caminho, seria o jeito de promover sua nova padaria.

As crianças chegariam dali uma hora, e como foi difícil encontra-las! Com a decisão de não ir a uma creche, Sakura não tinha muito contato com outras crianças. Serena convidou as crianças do parque e os vizinhos, Sakura só conhecia três das crianças convidadas, porém se o plano de sua mãe desse certo, depois da festa ela seria a criança mais popular de Tokio! Claro que Serena nunca revelou isso a ninguém, a não ser a filha. Já que ela não tinha muitos amigos na infância, sua filha teria!

Darien tomava banho, Serena estava pronta, usava um vestido azul com detalhes vermelhos que ia até os joelhos. Arrumava o cabelo de Sakura, vestida com um vestido rosa com detalhes azuis. A criança não entendia direito o que acontecia, mas os balões deixaram-na animada.

Pronto! Serena amarrou parcialmente os cabelos loiros da filha, formando um coração atrás de sua cabeça, o pouco cabelo ainda solto se distribuía pelos ombros. Darien saiu do quarto vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa azul que Serena havia lhe dado de Natal.

- Vocês estão lindas! – Disse Darien abraçando Serena pela cintura

- Eu sei, Sakura está maravilhosa! Foi difícil fazer esse coração, mas valeu a pena, todos vão adorá-la – Disse Serena admirando o cabelo da filha, sua obra prima, e surpreendendo Darien ao sair do abraço e entregando a pequena em seus braços.

- Eu estava pensando, quem você convidou pra festa, não conhecemos muitas crianças!- Disse Darien tentando ler os pensamentos da esposa, enquanto procurava o jeito certo de segurar a filha.

- Os vizinhos, as crianças do parque... - disse Serena com uma velocidade tão grande que mal era possível entender o que dizia – Você já viu o jardim? Está lindo, Mina me ajudou a decorar! Acho que está na hora de ficarmos lá!

A campainha toca.

- O Bolo está no porta-malas, Darien você poderia buscar? Os salgadinhos nos bancos da frente, Serena você pega? Os doces precisarão de um ligar na sua geladeira assim como o bolo! – Disse Lita num tom mandão. Tinha várias finas caixas nas mãos, os doces. Foi direto para a cozinha

- Vamos logo, temos 45 minutos até os convidados chegarem – Disse Serena animada

A porta se abre e Mina chega desesperada:

- O palhaço se atrasou só chega daqui uma hora – Disse ao mesmo tempo triste e nervosa.

- Como assim?- Disse Serena desesperada- O que nós faremos? Está tudo arruinado! O que está acontecendo, o quarto girando? Tudo ficando preto!- Disse exagerando, fingindo desmaiar.

- Brincadeirinha... Pode entrar- Disse Mina com um largo sorriso

- Bom dia Senhoras e Senhores, Crianças e Adulto! Meu nome é... – Disse o palhaço sendo interrompido por Serena

- Que lindo... muito engraçado. Pode salvar a sua saliva para quando as crianças chegarem, e por sinal faltam 30 minutos!- Disse Serena séria, se recompondo e indo em direção ao jardim- Venha comigo.

15h00min é a hora da festa! A primeira a chegar é Ami:

- Olá, onde está a aniversariante?-Indagou enquanto procurava Sakura- Aí está você!-Disse sorrindo quando encontrou a pequena nos braços do pai- Espero que goste, é um livro de histórias!- E entregou um pacote colorido nas mãos livres de Darien, Sakura parecia mais interessada nos balões.

A segunda a chegar é Rei, acompanhada pelo marido Chad e Derek, seu filho três meses mais velho que a anfitriã.

- Parabéns Sakura – Disse Rei sorrindo

- Parabéns Pequena – Disse Chad seguindo a esposa com o filho no colo - Dê o presente Derek!- Disse enquanto empurrava uma caixinha na mão do filho.

- Obrigada, se sintam em casa, sejam bem vindos, a festa é no jardim! – Disse Darien recebendo o presente.

Dali em diante os convidados foram chegando, cada um com seu presente, e sempre surpreendendo pai e filha, "Quem são essas pessoas?" diziam com os olhos um para o outro.

Serena, Lita e Mina não pararam um instante. Uma servia, a outra cuidava para manter as crianças juntas assistindo o palhaço e a outra mantinha a festa arrumada. Elas revezavam e não paravam. Quando se encontravam perguntavam apenas com o olhar "Como pessoas conseguem fazer tanta bagunça?".

Hora do Parabéns. Só aí Serena parou, Darien tirou-a da cozinha e a levou até a mesa do bolo. Lita trazia o bolo em formato de coração, colorido como arco-íris. Mina juntava as crianças em volta da mesa. Rei puxou a música e num instante todos cantavam.

Sakura não entendia bem, mas aquilo a fazia muito feliz. Seus cabelos foram mudando lentamente de cor. E agora uma fraca luz aparecia em sua testa. Já era por volta das 18h00min e já começava a escurecer. Serena notou os cabelos da filha, por um momento só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa, o coração ficou ainda melhor em roxo. Darien notou e fitou a mulher, sério. Serena só aí pensou que todos veriam e viu também a luz na face da filha, não sabia o que fazer então quando a música acabou ajudou a filha e o marido a apagar as velas. Silêncio.

-Olhem só? – Disse Serena nervosa – As luzes realmente mudam a cor dos cabelos! Pensei que fosse somente marketing

- Não é mesmo, ótima luz – Disse Rei tentando ajudar – E essa lantejoula que caiu bem na testa dela eim? Parecia mágica! – Disse rindo nervosa

- Hora de cortar o bolo! – Disse Lita tentando sair do assunto

- Eba – Disse Chad, já havia esquecido o assunto

19:00 Rei é a última a sair. Chad tentava tirar o filho do chão do lado de Sakura. Se ela havia feito algum amigo foi Derek, ele não queria sair mas acabou indo.

- Foi muito divertido, mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado com ela- Disse Rei repreendendo a amiga

- Pode deixar, poderia ter sido pior, certo?-Disse Serena já rindo da situação- Que tal almoço no shopping na segunda-feira?

- Acho que poderia... nos vemos lá então! Boa Noite- Disse Rei sorrindo- Por que ele está chorando Chad?- Resmungou

- Não quer ir embora, seja forte filho-Disse Chad- Nos vemos numa próxima, Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite! Visitem-nos quando quiserem! – Disse Serena educadamente.

- E foram os últimos- Serena fala com alívio depois de fechar a porta.

-Hoje foi ótimo- Disse Darien se aproximando para abraçar a esposa- As mulheres da minha vida estavam lindas!-

- Acha que Sakura gostou?-Disse olhando a filha que os encarava em tom de agradecimento.

- Creio que sim, que tal abrir os presentes?

-Pensei que nunca ia perguntar! Vamos lá- Disse pegando a filha no colo e indo em direção ao quarto.

- E a bagunça lá fora?- Disse Darien sendo totalmente ignorado


	5. Chapter 5

O Brilho

O aniversário foi um sucesso. Serena passou a levar Sakura para brincar no parque todos os dias e ela sempre ficava conversando com várias mães enquanto a filha brincava com todas as crianças. Ela era a criança mais popular e tinha a mãe mais popular também. O plano deu certo e ainda trouxe um ótimo amigo a Sakura, Derek.

Desde o aniversário eles se viam todos os dias. Rei sempre ia ao parque e às vezes até deixava o filho passar o dia na casa da amiga. Até mesmo Sakura adorava passar o dia no templo.

Com o tempo Serena notou que de vez em quando o cabelo de Sakura se tornava roxo simplesmente por estar com ele brincando. Uma vez no parque riam tanto que Serena viu uma pequena luz na testa da filha assim como na de Derek.

- O que é isso? – Pensou alto enquanto se levantava do banco rodeada por mães.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse uma delas olhando para onde Serena olhava sem entender bem o que acontecia.

- ...o que é esse belíssimo sapato – Emendou rapidamente, enquanto tentava improvisar o olhar em direção ao chão procurando algum sapato que se encaixaria como desculpa.

Todas riram, mas Serena iria usar aquela situação para descobrir quem era Sakura e de quebra ainda saberia se Derek era um sailor, seria isso possível? Muitas perguntas e o único jeito de respondê-las era indo para casa.

- Acho que é hora de ir para casa – Disse já na direção de sua filha e Derek, Rei havia deixado o filho passar o dia com Serena.

Era hora de respostas. Ela colocou as crianças no carro, ambas com cara de confusão. O olhar de Serena era de alguém determinado. Ela ia descobrir quem eles eram. Começou a pensar e percebeu que também não havia Derek no futuro. Respostas, Respostas... Era tudo o que queria. Chegou a casa estacionou o carro e entrou com as crianças. Sentou ambas no cercadinho e começou a encará-las.

- Podem mostrar o brilho quando quiserem! Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, levem o seu tempo – Disse repensando no plano – Tudo bem talvez eu tenha tempo, mas paciência vai faltar! Vamos ver, Brilhe! – Disse não sabendo como ver aquelas luzes de novo.

Teria de fazê-los rir, mas como? Às vezes quando pensava muito Serena acabava fazendo uma cara estranha, e Rei não podia evitar dizer 'Cuidado ou os neurônios que ainda existem na sua cabeça queimarão'.. Antes que percebesse tinha essa expressão no rosto e o primeiro a rir foi o filho da amiga.

No mesmo instante um brilho quase que imperceptível foi nascendo na testa de Derek, até que a jovem mãe conseguiu distingui-lo:

- O sinal de Marte! Ele será uma Sailor Marte! Espera um ou uma? – Disse em confusão – O Sailor Marte soa bem estranho... E você não vai brilhar?- Disse encarando a filha de forma carinhosa.

A pequena como se entendesse a mãe abriu um grande sorriso, suas covinhas apareceram e quanto mais forte ficava sua risada, mais roxo seu cabelo se tornava e uma pequena luz nascia. Uma estrela parecia sobressair de uma lua.

- Mas que símbolo estranho! Esperava uma lua... Bom você não é Sailor Moon, mas deveria ter uma lua como sinal da sua realeza! Intrigante! Que Sailor será você?

A porta se abre e aí vem o seu marido:

- Mas quanta alegria! - Comentou achando graça nas risadas infantis que ouviu quando chegou a casa – O que fazia amor? Pensei que estivesse matando-os de rir! - Disse com um grande sorriso e já na direção de sua filha.

Só aí notou o estranho símbolo na testa da pequena:

- Então foi isso que vimos na festa? Serena você estava forçando-os a rir só para ver as marcas de novo? – Disse fitando a esposa, desconfiado.

-Só um pouquinho... – Disse envergonhada – E você vai agora me dizer que não estava curioso?

- O símbolo na testa de Derek é claramente o de Marte! Mas na de Sakura? Seria isso uma estrela a frente de uma lua? – Indagou o homem.

- Não sei bem, foi o que pensei, mas não consigo entender o significado.- Afirmou a esposa.

- Já é tarde, Rei virá busca-lo ou eu levarei? – Disse Darien pegando Derek nos braços – Eles estão ficando cada vez maiores, um dia não conseguirei mais segurá-los! – Brincou

- Do que você está falando? Você levava uma menina de 902 anos no colo lembra?- Ironizou Serena- Eu disse que o levaria para casa já está na hora certo?

Serena pegou as chaves do carro e pegou Derek no colo:

-Hora de dizer tchau filhinha, ele já vai embora! – Disse ela inclinando-se para a filha.

Sakura ainda com os cabelos roxos balançou suas mãos em sinal de despedida. Como qualquer bebe fazia até isso parecer a ação mais fofa.

- Hora do banho Sakura – Disse o pai pegando-a no colo e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Era difícil dizer, mas havia uma pequena luz no olhar das crianças, ela não queriam se separar. Com toda a certeza, aquela seria uma grande Amizade. Entre um Sailor e ...O que seria Sakura? Esses pensamentos logo saíram da mente de Serena que ao abrir a porta chamou a tenção do marido:

-Voltarei tarde, pode jantar – Disse a esposa – Acho que tenho muita coisa para contar a Rei certo? Boa Noite Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

A Noticia

O tempo foi passando, a parede com as medidas de Sakura ia ficando cada dia mais riscada. Com os cabelos loiros tinha o tamanho natural de uma criança da dade dela, cinco anos. Derek era um pouco mais baixo e possuía cabelos negros como os da mãe. A amizade parecia aumentar pois agora eles iam a uma escolhinha juntos há 3 anos já que Rei se tornou um grande empresária e Serena uma jornalista. Porém esta noite algo irá separá-los por um bom tempo.

Darien pegou Sakura na creche e se dirigia a sua casa onde Serena os esperava com o jantar na mesa. Algo não saia de sua cabeça, adiara essa conversa em uma semana e agora já estava 'em cima da hora'.

- Como foi seu dia papai?- disse Sakura interrompendo os seus pensamentos

- Para falar a verdade foi muito bom, tenho uma grande novidade! Você gosta de viajar?

- Claro que gosto! Adoro, pena que fomos poucas vezes àquele lugar com água e com aquele negocio áspero, qual o nome mesmo?

- Praia, mar e areia...

- Isso mesmo. Quer dizer que nós vamos? Poderei usar aquele biquíni que mamãe comprou !

- Talvez uma viagem um pouco mais longa...

- Mal posso esperar!

- Chegamos, deixe-me contar a sua mãe sobre a viagem está bem?

Eles entraram em casa e, como sempre, foram recebidos pelo belo sorriso de Serena.

- Demoraram... O jantar já esta na mesa, fiz risoto! - Disse ela alegremente, dando um beijo no marido e depois um abraço na filha.

- Então vamos logo que estou morto de fome! - Disse Darien com um sorriso

Todos se sentaram e comeram como sempre:

- Como foi o seu dia Querida?- Disse Serena mirando a filha

- Foi normal, até eu conversar com o papai!- Respondeu a filha com um sorriso maroto visando o pai.

- Sakura!- Disse ele sem esconder o riso - Disse-lhe que eu contaria... Já que estamos no assunto... Amor, fui promovido!- Disse ele claramente nervoso.

- Que ótimo!

- O problema é que não ficarei mais no hospital- A voz começa a diminuir.

Enquanto isso Sakura olhava o pai intensamente interrogando-o com os olho: "E a viagem?"

- Tudo bem, aposto que você ficará bem mais feliz nesse outro lugar- Disse a esposa ainda com um sorriso sincero - Mas afinal aonde será?

- É um pouco longe...-Disse envergonhado- Mas meu chefe garantiu moradia e até uma escola particular para Sakura!

-Em outra cidade então... Bom poderemos nos acostumar... Se até escola eles garantem...-Respondeu a esposa claramente abalada- Afinal onde é?

- ...York- Murmurou Darien

-Como? - Disse ela com medo do que ouviu

- ... Unidos - Falou ainda mais baixo

- Como? - Disse Serena se levantando da cadeira alterada

- Fale alto papai!

- Nova York, Estados Unidos!- Disse corando intensamente, de vergonha

- O que ?

-Viagem!

-Sakura vá pra cama, agora- Fez um coro de vozes serias

- Mas...- Sakura percebeu que algo sério estava para acontecer- Boa Noite- Disse ela dando um beijo na mãe e no pai e indo para seu quarto

- Estados Unidos? Você enlouqueceu? Quer me matar do coração? Não podemos ir pra tão longe...- Serena caminhava para o sofá nitidamente abalada e nervosa

- Adiei essa conversa por muito tempo, me desculpe! -Disse o marido sinceramente- fui transferido a uma semana e só aceitei depois que eles me garantiram moradia e uma escola particular para Sakura... Quero dizer... Você sabe os preços dessas escolas? Especialmente nos Estados Unidos?- Disse ele animado

- Mas e os nossos amigos, família ? Estão todos aqui!- disse abalada

- Essa é a maior e melhor oportunidade que eu poderia imaginar ! Trabalharei como neurocirurgião e Sakura irá para uma ótima escola e...e... E você talvez arrume um emprego melhor como jornalista- Disse tentando convencer a esposa

- Acho que nunca te vi tão animado...- Disse a esposa se levantando e escondendo as lagrimas- Será ... Ótimo!- Disse tentando parecer feliz- Melhor irmos dormir, amanhã falaremos mais...

- Serena... Iremos para lá no final de semana para conhecer a cidade - Disse envergonhado

- Três dias...- Murmurou ela

Enquanto colocava sua camisola, Serena não conseguia evitar pensar no que essa mudança significaria. "O que aconteceria com as Sailors?" "Mas era uma fato se passaram anos e o único motivo para elas lutarem seria um criminoso terráqueo. Seria muito egoísmo impedi-lo de viajar por isso." "E o quanto seria injusto privar as pessoas a quem mais amava de um futuro brilhante?" Tantas perguntas... Mas a resposta era clara."Sou mãe! Tudo o que tenho que pensar e no bem da minha filha! Vou para os Estados Unidos e serei muito feliz lá!"

Interrompendo os pensamentos da esposa, Darien entrou no quarto:

- Desculpe-me nem mesmo perguntei sua opinião sobre tudo...- Disse tentando animar a esposa

Serena caminhou até o marido com a cabeça abaixada, e foi levantando-a lentamente. Darien assistia a cena esperando pelo pior. "Divorcio ?" . Só entao percebeu que a mulher sorria imensamente:

- Vamos para os Estados Unidos e seremos muito felizes lá- Disse abraçando o marido- Saímos na sexta a noite, imagino, para ver a casa e conhecer a escola? Amanha faço as malas! Agora vou dormir boa noite- disse dando um beijo no marido e indo pra cama.

- Sim, certo- Disse ele surpreso, tomarei um banho e irei para cama.

Pela manhã Serena arrumou Sakura normalmente, mas a filha estava ansiosa demais para ficar quieta. Por isso enquanto a mãe arrumava seu cabelo, abordou o assunto da melhor maneira de conhecia :

- Dormir bem mamãe ?- Disse ela envergonhada

- Bem, e você ?

- Tive muitos sonhos... Sobre nossa viagem... Nós iremos?

- Antes de qualquer coisa... Filha você entende que nós demoraremos a voltar... É mais uma mudança que uma viagem ... E...

- Mudança? Quem falou em mudança? Papai disse que íamos viajar! - disse a pequena transtornada

- Minha filha entenda... Isso significa muito para seu pai... E para você também, será muito bom!

E como sempre, Sakura podia entender os sentimentos da mãe pelo olhar, e parecia que seus sentimentos não estava de acordo com suas palavras:

- Mas mamãe, você também não está feliz, tenho certeza de que se você dissesse ao papai ele não te forçaria, não nos força- Disse a filha num tom reconfortante mas sendo interrompida pela mãe.

- Filhinha... - Disse agora com sinceridade - Você é muito nova para entender... Mas isso pode ser difícil para todos nós agora, mas a longo prazo será maravilhoso e ...

- Mamãe, você parece tentar se convencer!

- Quando você fala assim, até esqueço que só tem cinco anos...

- É nisso que dá ser filha de uma jornalista como você!

- Pare de me mimar... Voltando ao assunto...

- Acredito em você ! Já estou pronta? - Disse se virando alegre para a mãe

- Está sim, linda como sempre, vamos?

Mas a filha já estava a caminho da sala. Onde se sentou e tomou rapidamente o café:

- Não coma tão rápido! - Repreendeu o pai- Ah, Serena! Então sairemos na sexta a noite e voltamos no domingo só viajamos no final de junho!

- Só três dias... Acho que Sakura pode focar aqui... Pedirei para uma das meninas

- Boa idéia, por falar nela, já está na hora de ir para a escola, vamo?

- Vamos!

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Desculpem a demora estava viajando, espero que gostem tentarei postar com mais frequencia...

E por favor deixem Comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

Três Dias

- Meninas, tenho uma grande novidade!

- É bom ser importante mesmo, hoje é quarta-feira e tenho que voltar ao trabalho às 14h – Reclamou Rei.

-Vou me mudar! – Disse Serena esperando grande alvoroço das amigas

- Para um apartamento? Boa ideia, daqui uns anos estarão supervalorizados... - Disse Ami com o celular na mão

- A menina nos diz que vai se mudar e você pensa em ações? Acho que você não deveria ser médica! – Disse Makoto sorrindo

- Ainda não sei como é a casa. Era sobre isso que tinha de falar com vocês... - Disse Serena corando

-Ah... Serena, Se você ainda nem viu a casa, vai demorar a se mudar... Não era tão urgente assim... Você precisa criar prioridades Serena – Disse Rei exasperada

- Essa é a questão... Passarei o final de semana vendo a casa e coisas do gênero da mudança, então preciso que uma de vocês fique com Sakura... É pedir demais?

- Como você consegue ser tão folgada! A filha é sua, não é? Por que ela não pode ver casa com vocês?- Disse Rei sem alterar o tom irritado

- Rei se você não quer, não tem problema. Tem quem queira. Eu cuido! – Disse Minako seguida de diversas objeções

- Você nem sabe cuidar de um bebe. Eu posso cuidar dela Serena! – Disse Makoto rapidamente

- Você só quer alguém para provar seus doces! – Disse Minako tratando aquilo como um briga

- E você que quer levá-la a um concurso de beleza? – Disse Makoto encerrando a discussão

- Você prometeu não contar- Disse Minako envergonhada e depois murmurou baixo o suficiente só para Makoto ouvir – A deixo ficar com você se você me deixar leva-la ao concurso! - Seguida de um aperto de mão escondido pela mesa em concordância

- Meninas? – Disse Serena levando a mão ao ar, explicitando o desejo de falar- Não acho que quero minha filha entupida de doce ou pintada com maquiagem, ela é muito nova. Mesmo assim obrigado por se oferecerem! – Disse sorrindo e mirando Ami

-Ah... Serena... Estou muito atarefada com o hospital, não posso cuidar de ninguém além de mim. Desculpe! – Disse Ami sincera

-Ah... Então tá... Bom... Então vou andando... – Disse Serena deixando a mesa e também um pouco de dinheiro para pagar a conta

- Ei Serena, e eu? – Disse Rei surpresa

- Não se preocupe, não quero atrapalhar – Disse ela com olhar vingativo

- SERENA! – Exasperou-se Rei

- Antes que eu me esqueça... Vou me mudar para Nova York! Tchau- Disse Serena indo embora rapidamente para não ouvir as reclamações da amiga

De repente todas pausaram o que faziam. Rei foi a quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Nova York?

- Estados Unidos? – Disse Minako

- A um Oceano daqui? – Disse Makoto triste

- Não é possível... –Disse Ami muito chateada

* * *

'Acho que essa não foi a melhor maneira de contar essa noticia' Pensava Serena enquanto caminhava até o carro. Quando chegou, notou um carro vermelho conhecido parado atrás do seu.

- Serena! – Disse uma voz madura e amável logo atrás dela

- Michiru! Como vai?

- Vou bem, e como vai aquele lindo bebe de cabelo arco íris?

- Vou bem também, obrigado por perguntar... Brincadeira! Ela vai bem- Disse Serena sorrindo. Até que tenho uma ideia brilhante – Falando nela... Você tem algo de especial para fazer no final de semana?

- Na verdade acabei de cancelar um concerto! Você queria ingressos? Tão sutil... - Disse ela sorrindo

- Na verdade... - Disse Serena ainda sorrindo – Será que... Por obsequio você poderia cuidar do meu arco íris nesse final de semana?

- Nossa... – Disse Michiru surpresa – Eu adoraria... Mas preciso falar com Haruka! E... Por que você precisa que alguém cuide dela?

- É que eu vou me mudar, e nesse final de semana vou ver a casa e acertar algumas outras coisas...

- Ah... Bom... Deixe-a na casa da Setsuna na sexta à noite! Desde que você a busque domingo a noite não haverá problemas... - Disse Michiru entre indecisão e educação.

- Sério? Ah, Michiru, você é demais! Pode deixar... Ela se adapta facilmente... Tem alergia a pó e come qualquer coisa!- Disse Serena animada- Olha a hora! Preciso ir! Deixo-a próximo as oito horas, ok? Meu voo sai as 22h 30min. Nos vemos lá.- Disse a jovem mãe com seu clássico enorme sorrindo enquanto entrava no carro.

* * *

Os dias passaram muito rápido. Na quarta a noite fez um jantar comum, deu as boas novas ao marido que se surpreendeu e indagou:

- Serena... Será que não vai atrapalhar? Acho que você está abusando da boa vontade delas…

- Que exagero, Darien! – Disse a esposa brincalhona- Então, filhinha, você vai passar o fim de semana na casa da Michiru e da Haruka! Seja ótima como sempre, ok?

- Ah... Claro mamãe – Disse a pequena enquanto pensava 'Casa de quem?

* * *

Na quinta feira, Serena arrumou as malas e recebeu diversos telefonemas das suas quatro melhores amigas. Todas diziam o mesmo, perguntavam o motivo da mudança repentina. A primeira a aceitar a ideia foi Ami. Ela mesma analisava a proposta de ir à Alemanha por cinco anos. Rei depois de muita discussão só aceitou a ideia quando Serena disse que grande oportunidade seria para Darien e Sakura. Lita e Mina não conseguiam acreditar. Serena deixou de atender a partir da quinta ligação. Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. A cada palavra que as amigas usavam para tentar fazê-la ficar, uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, Serena arrumou a casa e estava sentada na sala quando Darien chegou mais cedo do trabalho:

- Pronta?

Entraram no carro e buscaram a filha na escola. De lá foram a casa de Setsuna, onde foram recebidos por Hotaru:

- Olá, bem na hora eim?- Disse a jovem sorrindo

- Olá, tudo bem?- Disse Serena esperando o marido tirar a filha do carro

- Olá – Disse Darien- Diga Oi filha! – Completou ele carinhosamente

- Oi – Disse Sakura timidamente, segurando a perna do pai como se não pudesse soltar.

- Tudo bem pequena? – Disse Haruka saindo da casa – Acho que alguém nunca dormiu fora de casa antes?- Disse ela sorrindo

- Certo – Murmurou Sakura, a tensão caiu um pouco com o sorriso convidativo da anfitriã.

- Vamos entrar! – Disse Michiru lá de dentro com um sorriso amoroso

Assim Darien deu a pequena mala da filha nas mãos de Haruka:

- Ela acabou de sair da escola, tem de tomar banho... - Começou o pai apreensivo

-E jantar- Interrompeu Haruka recebendo a mala

- Comporte-se Filha! Bom final de semana. Voltamos domingo a noite! Tudo bem?- Disse Serena com um nó na garganta e os olhos marejados

- Tudo bem mamãe – Disse a menina do mesmo jeito que a mãe – Amo você! – Disse ela dando um abraço em Serena – Volte logo!

- Voltaremos – Disse Darien pegando-a no colo e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Amamos você – Disse ele colocando-a no chão

- Não se preocupem! Cuidarei dela como cuido da minha princesa! – Assegurou-lhes Haruka

Os pais entraram no carro, e partiram. Serena acenou até perder a filha de vista. Sakura continuou acenando até os faróis do carro desaparecerem.

-Não vai entrar?- Indagou Haruka carinhosamente

Sakura acenou com a cabeça concordando. As duas caminharam até a porta e entraram.

- Você tem uma princesa? – Perguntou Sakura curiosa

- Essa pode ser a história de antes de dormir... Que tal? – Disse Michiru da cozinha enquanto Haruka trancava a porta – Haruka adora essa história- Completou brincalhona

* * *

- Foi uma má ideia! Volte! Eu fico você vai! Não posso ficar sem ela- Dizia Serena sem respirar

-Amor, Relaxe! Será bom passarmos um tempo longe dela, senão ela ficaria muito mimada...- Afirmou o marido

- Eu não ligo! Quero ela aqui! - Continuou a esposa

Darien parou no acostamento, E com seus belos e hipnotizantes olhos encarou a esposa:

- Só três dias! E além do mais estarei ao seu lado- Disse ele segurando a mão da esposa carinhosamente

- Tudo bem! Mas quando voltarmos não ficarei um segundo longe dela - Disse ela - Volte a estrada, vamos nos atrasar - Completou risonha

* * *

- Banho tomado e janta comida! Esquecemos de algo?- Indagou Hotaru

Uma buzina soou lá fora.'Mas já? Ele vieram me buscar?' Perguntava-se Sakura.

- Então já vou indo - Disse Hotaru interrompendo seus pensamentos

- Onde você vai? - Perguntou Sakura sem entender

- Bom, você passa um tempo aqui e eu passo um tempo na casa de uma amiga. - Disse sorrindo Hotaru

- Por minha causa? Me desculpe. Não vá - Desesperou-se Sakura

- Que modesta! Não se preocupe - Brincou Hotaru - Vou indo, até mais!

- Hora de dormir!- Disse Michiru - Haruka você a coloca na cama?

- Vamos lá pequena?

- Vamos- Disse Sakura timidamente

Sakura entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Um quarto grande, onde sua mala ficava ao lado de uma escrivaninha. Do outro lado do quarto ficava uma cama de viúva, armários dispostos ao lado da cama. E acima dela ficava uma estante repleta de fotos. Uma mulher tocando violino, outra vestindo roupa de piloto segurando o capacete na cintura e ainda uma com várias garotas.

- Gostou das fotos?- Indagou Haruka - Aqui é o quarto da inspiração da Michiru. Ela consegue passar horas aqui com seu violino... Bom, hora da história?

Quando Haruka voltou a atenção a Sakura, a mesma já estava na cama mirando a companheira com se sentou na cama ao lado do travesseiro e começou:

-A história da minha princesa é comprida e complicada e ela começa a muito tempo atrás... Numa época em que existiam dois grandes impérios no Sistema Solar

- Sistema Solar?

- Não interrompa! Dois grandes impérios no Sistema Solar, o da Terra e o da Lua...

Sakura não demorou a adormecer. Haruka deixou a cama, arrumou o travesseiro e os lençóis, e depois saiu do quarto com cuidado. Ela já tinha esquecido o quanto gostava da história, e mais ainda daquele sorriso infantil que iluminara o rosto de Serena, agora ele habitava o rosto daquela princesinha.' É a ela quem devemos pragora agora!' pensou ela determinada


	8. Chapter 8

Um tempo separadas

Serena não dormiu durante o voo pensando na filha. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava quando ela voltaria a vê-la também pensava que quando eles se mudassem, quando voltaria a ver suas amigas.

Depois de 13 horas de um voo tenso, mesmo estando na classe executiva, Serena se sentiu aliviada ao pisar em terra firme. Darien não pode evitar notar o alivio da esposa:

- Serena? Você está bem?

- Agora sim... Você acha que demoraremos a voltar?

- Mal chegamos e você já quer sair?- Disse ele rindo- Não se preocupe. Vamos ao hotel e depois do almoço iremos conhecer o hospital em que vou trabalhar. Amanha pela manha iremos conhecer a escola e a tarde, conheceremos a casa. O voo sai às vinte horas.

- Tudo planejado então? – Disse ela sorrindo – Logo, vamos ao hotel!

* * *

Enquanto isso Sakura acordava com Michiru abrindo as cortinas. O bastante para acordá-la gentilmente:

- Bom dia!- Disse ela carinhosamente

- Bom- Disse ela se espreguiçando- Dia!

- Michiru já fez o café, e você tem visitas!

- Visitas? –Disse a criança surpresa

Ela se vestiu e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Só ai se lembrou de que hoje sua mãe não arrumaria seus cabelos. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e seus cabelos tomaram um tom escuro começando da raiz enquanto pensava ' Volte logo mamãe'. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Setsuna ao banheiro.

- Desculpe-me... Não sabia que você estava aqui – Disse Setsuna envergonhada – Você estava chorando querida?- Disse quando percebeu o brilho choroso no rosto angelical.

- Não é nada demais – Disse a criança numa tentativa falha de esconder as lágrimas, ao perceber o olhar piedoso no rosto da dona da casa, resolveu falar de uma vez – Minha mãe costumava fazer o meu cabelo...

- Ah... Entendo- Disse Setsuna pegando a escova e lembrando-se de Rini - Será que eu poderia fazer as honras? – Completou sorrindo

- Não quero incomodar- Disse sem graça

- Incomodo? Nunca! Vá ao seu quarto que irei te arrumar, só me deixe escovar o dentes

- Obrigada! – Disse a pequena com um grande sorriso e os cabelos voltando ao tom loiro e correndo para o quarto.

A menina se sentou na cama a espera da estranha do banheiro. 'Quem será ela? Parecia me conhecer... ' E como antes seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada da mulher. Setsuna trazia uma escova na mão direita e um elástico rosa e brilhante na outra.

- Gosta de rosa?

- Uhm... – Resmungou ela – Prefiro azul! – Respondeu brincalhona, correndo para sua mala e tirando um laço azul anil – É a cor dos olhos dos meus pais... Mamão disse que os do papai são meia noite e Papai diz que os dela são cor do céu. - Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Elas sentaram na beirada da cama. Sakura de costas para Setsuna, que desembaraçava seus cabelos com delicadeza. Ela arrumou a franja rente à testa e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto com a ajuda do laço. Quando estava pronto seu cabelo estava lilás.

Mas ainda não sabia quem era a moça, não sabendo outro jeito de perguntar, foi direto ao assunto:

- Quem é você?- Disse com as bochechas rubras

- Você não se lembra de mim?- Indagou rindo – A conheci ainda bebê, meu nome é Setsuna, moro aqui junto a Haruka e Michiru.

- Ah... Desculpe perguntar...

- Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos!

Sakura abriu a porta e foi à sala de jantar onde reconheceu duas silhuetas sentadas, uma loira e outra morena, conversando freneticamente com Michiru e Haruka. Sentiu-se um tanto deslocada, e agradeceu Michiru por interromper as meninas e pedir para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Sente-se aqui querida, Haruka fez bolinho de chuva para você – Disse com um sorriso maternal.

- Obrigada – Disse envergonhada sentando-se e mirando as silhuetas – Lita? Mina? O que fazem aqui?

-Viemos lhe fazer uma visita, deve ter sido difícil se adaptar a esse lugar tão estranho não?- Disse Mina seguida de olhares curiosos

- O que você quer? – Interrompeu Haruka com olhar beirando o furioso, ela podia sentir interesse nas palavras de Mina.

- Acho que Sakura já sabe! Você está linda querida! – Disse Lita tentando evitar o clima pesado que tinha se estabelecido na mesa.

- Eu?- Disse Sakura de boca cheia e surpresa.

- Não fale de boca cheia, querida – Disse Michiru maternalmente.

- Desculpe – Disse engolindo rapidamente o bolinho – Lita, o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Elementar, minha cara Sakura – Começou Mina – Levando em consideração sua beleza, gostaríamos de leva-la as compras hoje!

- Beleza? Compras? Eu? – Confundiu-se Sakura

- Claro! – Apressou-se Lita

- Deixe-a terminar o café- Disse Setsuna que estava sentada na outra ponta da mesa – E antes de qualquer coisa! Sakura, você quer ir?

- Ah... Eu... Não sei... Mamãe me deixou com Haruka e Michiru... São elas quem decidem – Respondeu tentando tirar os olhares engraçados que Lita e Mina miravam a ela

- Eu não sei se... – Começou Haruka

- Pode ir! – Interrompeu Michiru – Deixe-a terminar o café e podem sair voltarão antes do jantar?

- Tentaremos... - Fez-se um coro das meninas

- Mas não coma muito – Disse Mina, seguida do olhar furioso de Haruka – Brincadeira! – Emendou assustada.

Sakura terminou de comer e nem por um instante sentiu os olhares de Mina e Lita saírem dela. Ela foi ao quarto e se vestiu com um vestido branco acompanhado por sapatos lilás como seus cabelos. Voltou à sala onde encontrou Haruka dando ordens as duas:

- Voltem antes das oito! E não se esqueça de tudo o que disse - Resmungava Haruka

- Já entendemos – Disse Mina entediada - Está pronta? Vamos!

Mina pegou sua mão direita e Lita à esquerda e ao passarem pela porta Sakura virou a cabeça o quanto podia para dizer:

- Volto logo! – Disse tentando alegrar Haruka, que respondeu com um meio sorriso.

* * *

-É enorme – Disse Serena enquanto estacionavam o carro em frente ao hospital.

Tinham ido ao hotel, onde Serena deu uma cochilada de duas horas. E na hora do almoço, saíram para conhecer o hospital. Para depois conhecer a cidade.

O hospital era realmente grande. Estava localizado no centro da cidade, cercado por altos prédios. Era uma estrutura branca, com cinco andares e janelas grandes. Eles entraram no lugar, ambos com olhar surpreso. Dirigiram-se a uma atendente que se apresentou como Sara:

- Dr. Shields? Estivemos te esperando. Será uma honra te ter trabalhando aqui! O Dr. Montgomery está na sala dele no quinto andar, pode ir.- Disse ela em inglês

- Obrigada- Respondeu Darien na mesma língua acompanhado de um olhar curioso da esposa.

Eles pegaram o elevador, acompanhados por um idoso de cadeira de rodas guiado por uma enfermeira. O senhor não podia evitar olhar para eles, até falar:

- Que casal lindo! Tão jovem... O que fazem nesse hospital – Perguntou o senhor se dirigindo a Serena em inglês

- Trabalharei aqui... – Respondeu Darien percebendo o embaraço da esposa – O novo Neurocirurgião – Completou ao conseguir a atenção dele

- Dr. Shields?- Perguntou a enfermeira animada

- E a sua Esposa- Arriscou Serena em Inglês

A porta se abriu no quarto andar e eles saíram. Darien encarava Serena com um olhar entre carinho e humor:

- O que foi aquilo?- Indagou assim que a porta se abriu

- Vamos logo a porta já abriu- Disse ela puxando ele pelo braço e indo para um corredor.

- Acho que é a última porta desse corredor- Disse Darien começando a ficar nervoso

- Vamos então!- Disse Serena com um olhar meigo encorajando o marido.

Darien enlaçou o braço da esposa e juntos foram até a porta onde foram recebidos por um grande sorriso. O dono era um homem alto, moreno e aparentemente sério, sem o sorriso:

- Dr. Shields! E a Sr. Shields. É um prazer vê-lo aqui. Espero que tenha sido bem recebido. Sua sala fica ao lado da minha, venha!- Disse ele rapidamente em japonês.

- Ele fala japonês? Finalmente!- Sussurrou Serena, porém não baixo o bastante para ele não ouvir.

- É a minha quarta língua. Inglês, Espanhol, Francês e Japonês. Agora entou aprendendo Mandarim – Disse ele alegremente – A escola em que sua filha vai é assim, eles escolhem quantas línguas querem aprender.

- Nossa! Isso é... Ótimo!- Disse ela, para depois completar sem ele ouvir – Ou estranho...

O homem abriu a porta de um escritório pouco menor que o dele, mas ainda bem parecido. As paredes eram um verde claro com duas grandes janelas atrás de uma mesa branca, com um computador na esquerda e uma luminária na direita. Não contando isso a mesa estava vazia. Havia um móvel de livros com cinco estantes, estando apenas uma ocupada por três livros. Serena e Darien contemplavam a sala. Darien pensava o que isso significava e como ela ficaria quando ele finalmente trabalhasse lá 'Minha Sala!'. Enquanto Serena pensava em outro significado para a sala 'Uma sala própria?... Não vamos voltar tão cedo... '. Começando a se incomodar, o doutor quebrou o silêncio:

- Ela está vazia por agora, mas você poderá arrumá-la como achar melhor! – Disse ele animado

- É... - Gaguejou Darien, ainda sem acreditar

- Aposto que Darien vai deixa-la cheia de livros e coisas intelectuais- Disse Serena causando risos dos médicos.

- Já almoçaram?- Indagou Dr. Montgomery, recebendo acenos negativos da cabeça de Serena- Ótimo! Meu horário de almoço acabou de começar. Conheço um ótimo restaurante na rua de trás, o que acham?

* * *

Sakura se sentou no meio banco de trás do carro ainda se perguntando da onde veio tal interesse repentino de Mina e Lita. Lita dirigia o carro enquanto Mina passava um batom vermelho vivo. Cansada do silêncio, ela resolveu frasear seus pensamentos;

- Então... O que vamos fazer?

- Compras, oras... - Respondeu Lita insegura

- Até às 20 horas? Vocês vão ter tanta paciência assim comigo?

- O-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Indagou Lita sem conseguir esconder a insegurança aumentando

- Vocês estão escondendo algo? Sabe minha mãe também não consegue esconder coisas por muito tempo ela começa a gaguejar, como você – Provocou Sakura mirando Lita.

- Tudo bem então! Vamos jogar limpo!- Interveio Mina – Consideramos você uma criança muito bonita...

- Mina, isso não é jogar limpo – Disse Lita – Sakura, não se sinta obrigada a aceitar! O caso é... O que você acha de concursos de beleza infantis?

- Papai diz que são pura futilidade da parte das mães e que eles estragam até as crianças!- Parafraseou Sakura

- Então foi daí que Serena tirou seu discurso - Resmungou Mina – O ponto é não tem mães aqui! E seria um desperdício você não participar! Pense bem não há mães aqui e você pode ser diferente do esperado!

- Eu não sei... Papai não iria gostar e Mamãe iria querer estar por lá... Bom eu gosto de competições...

- Vamos lá pode ser divertido! – Arriscou Lita

- Acho que pode! Estamos indo para lá?

- Chegamos! – Disse Mina animada

* * *

Chegaram a um restaurante pequeno e elegante, onde foram logo recebidos por uma senhora:

- Dr. Montgomery! Há quanto tempo não vem aqui! E ainda trouxe visitantes. - Cumprimentou-os alegremente – Mesa para três? Sigam-me.

Sentaram-se numa mesa ao lado de uma janela cujas bordas claríssimas se faziam de moldura para as casas de tijolos da rua.

- Então Dr. Montgomery... – Começou Serena

- Espere, não estamos no trabalho aqui podem me chamar de Robert! Até porque creio que passaremos muito tempo fora do hospital! – Disse o médico acompanhado por olhares curiosos vindos do casal.

- Realmente, espero que sejamos bons amigos – Sorriu Darien.

- Ah, mas é claro, como fui esquecer? Casal Shields se gostarem da casa eu lhes recomendei, serão meus vizinhos!

- Nossa! Será muito bom já conhecermos alguém quando nos mudarmos – Respondeu Darien animado

- E será que você conhece a escola que recomendou? – Arriscou Serena um pouco insegura

- Se conheço? Meu filho estuda lá! Na verdade, é um ano mais velho que a sua filha!- Continuou ainda animado

Fizeram o pedido e comeram tranquilamente enquanto conversavam sobre a cidade, a vizinhança e a escola. Darien até se surpreendeu com Serena discutindo sobre a arquitetura dos prédios de Nova York e os de Tókio. Saíram do restaurante rindo.

* * *

- Conseguimos!

-Sim! Conseguimos!

-Ei! Quem subiu no palco fui EU!- Disse Sakura rindo- Consegui!

- A ideia foi minha!- Respondeu Mina sorrindo

As três entraram no Fliperama Crown e se sentaram em uma pequena mesa. Logo Andrew se aproximou e anotou o pedido: 2 Chocolates Quentes e 1 MilkShake de Chocolate.

-Sabia que sua mãe adorava vir aqui?- Lembrou Lita

- E sempre pedia um milk-shake de chocolate!- Completou Mina

- Legal! Não sabia que mamãe gostava dessas coisas- Disse Sakura analisando o lugar

- E foi aqui que seus pais se conheceram- Disse Andrew colocando o pedido na mesa – Ou mais ou menos, na verdade foi no caminho para cá que eles começaram a brigar.

- Brigar? – Indagou Sakura

- É uma longa história... - Brincou Mina

-Sou toda ouvidos!

* * *

-Agora vamos aonde?

- Conheceremos a escola!

Depois do almoço, Robert voltou ao hospital e o casal pegou um taxi. Depois de um cinco minutos pararam em frente a uma estrutura de cinco andares, no momento suas grandes janelas não mostravam movimento algum. Saíram do taxi, Serena deixando uma gorda gorjeta ao senhor que o dirigia, que em forma de agradecimento deixou seu cartão com eles.

- Uau! Essa é a escola? Ela é linda!

-Impressionate! Primeiro as damas- Disse Darien indicando o caminho à esposa

Entraram por portas altas de madeira, e logo foram recebidos por uma funcionária baixa e gordinha com um sorriso acolhedor:

-Bom dia é um prazer recebê-los no Colégio Santa Mônica, meu nome é Carla e sou monitora, poderia saber os seus nomes?

- Eu sou Darien Shields e essa é minha esposa Serena.

- Doutor Darien Shields! Pensei que você viesse mais cedo, Dr. Montgomery disse que você chegaria esta manhã.- Disse uma mulher descendo as escadas- Eu sou a Diretora Rebeca Hastings, é um prazer- Completou quando se aproximou o bastante, esticando o braço para um aperto de mão- E esta deve ser a mãe da promessa do ano! É um prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu!- Sorriu Serena dando-lhe um aperto de mão- Promessa do ano?

- Bom, digamos que a bolsa que estamos cedendo será mantida se o progresso for garantido!

- Isso parece um pouco de... Pressão- Disse Serena apreensiva.

A escola era enorme. Possuía uma piscina e diversas quadras no térreo, além de um auditório. No segundo andar ficavam a biblioteca, o refeitório e a sala de estudos. Nos outros três andares estavam as salas de aula, todas feitas para cerca de 30 ou 50 alunos e possuíam lousa generosas, as carteiras pareciam confortáveis e as do fundo estavam riscadas, como o usual. Os corredores eram altos assim como as portas e as janelas, que as salas tinham mostrando viradas por onde milhares de alunos passavam todos os dias. Os armários eram bem conservados e ficavam em todos os andares sempre as margens das escadas.

- O que acharam da escola?- Perguntou a diretora

- É incrível!- Disse Serena

- Acho que devemos matricula-la agora!- Completou Darien animado

- Vamos lá!

* * *

- Onde estão elas!

- Já devem estar chegando...

- Estão 30 minutos atrasadas

- Tal mãe, Tal filha...

Um carro estacionou em frente a casa e antes que a campainha fosse tocada, Haruka já abria a porta para se deparar com a cena de Lita carregando Sakura, já dormindo profundamente, porém havia um brilho em seu peito e testa. No peito jazia uma medalha de ouro e na testa um estrela brilhava fracamente. Haruka a tomou nos braços e antes de leva-la para dentro, deu uma bronca nas meninas:

- Da próxima vez eu não vou permitir que...

- Boa Noite Meninas – Interrompeu Michiru se desculpando com o olhar.

Elas entraram em casa e levaram Sakura ao quarto, ela respirava baixinho e tinha um sorriso meigo no rosto. Elas a trocaram e colocaram na cama. Quando saíram do quarto se surpreenderam ao murmurarem as mesmas palavras:

- O que era a estrela?- se referindo a estranha luz vinda de testadas menina

No hotel, Serena tomou um banho e logo se deitou, até porque fora um dia cansativo. Darien fez o mesmo. Os dois dormiram logo, e o que pareceu apenas uma hora de sono eram oito. Sendo assim saíram do hotel às 9 horas. Foram tomar café e estavam em frente a sua futura casa as 10.

- Ela é... UAU- Disse Serena

- É mesmo... - Surpreendeu-se Darien

Era uma típica casa do subúrbio americano. Um sobrado branco, com uma varanda beirando a frente e um belo jardim na frente. Todas as casas da rua eram iguais. Eles entraram e encontraram o corretor de imóveis conversando com Robert:

- Meus novos vizinhos!- Disse Robert animado

- Sejam bem vindos- Disse o homem franzino ao seu lado – Mostrarei a casa a vocês

- Vamos logo! Estou muito animada – Disse Serena

- Bom vou indo, só queria vê-los antes de viajarem – Disse Robert num tom pouco mais sério.

-Vamos começar pela varanda- Disse o corretor

Então fizeram o caminho da varanda ao sótão. A casa já era mobiliada. Na varando havia duas grandes janelas nas pontas e a porta ficava no meio, havia um banco logo embaixo da janela a esquerda. Entraram de novo na casa, era possível distinguir dois lugares a sala de estar e de jantar. A sala de estar um cômodo grande e agradável possuía janelas de tamanho médio então era possível aproveitar a luz do sol por mais tempo, havia um sofá de quatro lugares virados para uma televisão plana de 42'. Na sala de jantar ficava uma mesa de vidro circular de seis lugares, na parede ficava um armário de bebidas. Na intersecção desses locais ficava uma escada que os levava a um piso com quatro quartos, 2 suítes. O principal ficava logo em frente as escadas, e tinha duas grandes janelas que davam para a rua. A escada abria dois corredores cada qual possuía um quarto, porém ambos acabavam no mesmo corredor, fechando um quadrado, no mesmo ficava a segunda suíte, que também tinha duas janelas, no entanto elas davam para o quintal. Os outros dois quartos eram igualmente menores que os outros, e possuíam apenas uma cama e um armário. Desceram novamente, agora para conhecer a cozinha, também arejada e grande com um móvel na parede oposta que permitia a quem lavava louças ou cozinhava no fogão a visão do quintal. Nela ainda havia uma saída para o quintal que só possuía uma mesa de jardim triangular de madeira, também de seis lugares.

- Essa casa é tão... - Começou Serena

- Perfeita – Completou Darien sorrindo e abraçado a cintura da esposa que respondeu dando-lhe um beijo no queixo e dizendo:

- Seremos muito felizes aqui!

- Seremos sim, seremos!- Respondeu ele sorrindo

Despediram-se do corretor e voltaram ao hotel. Era hora de voltarem para casa.

* * *

- O que nós vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Sakura animada enquanto tomava seu chocolate quente

- Ontem já não foi cansativo o suficiente?- Bradou Haruka

- Pensei que poderíamos ir ao clube!- Sugeriu Setsuna

- Sabe que horas seus pais voltam Sakura?- Perguntou Michiru

- Não sei, disseram que a viagem seria longa... - Respondeu desanimada Sakura

- Então vamos ao clube – Disse uma decidida Haruka, numa tentativa de animar sua princesa.

Todas se trocaram e Setsuna ajudou Sakura. Pegaram o carro e só viram o sorriso reaparecer na criança quando Michiru começou a contar estripulias da mãe.

Chegaram e foram direto até a piscina olímpica. Sakura se impressionou com o tamanho da piscina e assistiu enquanto as meninas pulavam na agua, ela não podia, não sabia o que aconteceria sem seu pai para protegê-la...

- Entre Sakura! Não está fria- Disse Setsuna sorrindo

- Não Quero...

- Venha esta uma delicia- Disse Michiru sorrindo

- Não Posso...

- Está com medo?- Disse meigamente Haruka que já saia da agua e se agachava ao nível da pequena – Não precisa ter medo, você é minha princesa, lembra?

- Tem certeza?- Disse Sakura insegura

- Esta duvidando? Venha, suba em minhas costas! Vou te mostrar- Disse ela se virando a fim de permitir a subida da criança.

Ela entrou devagar e sentiu a pequena companhia estremecer, mas logo relaxar. Só podia ouvir um leve murmúrio:

- Papai...

- Você sabe nadar? – Perguntou baixinho

- Papai estava me ensinando, e disse para nunca tentar sem ele, pode ser perigoso...

-Michiru é uma ótima professora! Aposto que ela pode te ensinar.

- Mas é claro que posso! O que acha?

Ainda relutante saiu das costas de Haruka e se apoiou em Michiru se sentiu bem e até uma aquecimento repentino porém agradável em sua testa. Passaram o dia praticando e com muita luta saíram as 17 horas para tomar um lanche e voltar para casa já estava ficando tarde.

Chegando lá Sakura tomou um banho e se trocou, colocou um vestido roxo até os joelhos e se sentou no sofá da sala esperando os pais. Os minutos passavam devagar até a campainha tocar.

* * *

A volta foi bem mais fácil. Serena conseguiu dormir no avião. E quando saíram foram recebidas por Lita e Mina e uma sorridente Sakura nos ombros de Haruka.

Isso porque depois de uma pequena briguinha, Lita e Mina convenceram Haruka de levar Sakura ao aeroporto para ver os pais chegando, usando um pouco de chantagem emocional ali estavam elas.

- Meu Amor- Fez-se um coro de Serena e Darien, os quais se abaixaram para abraçar a pequena que vinha correndo ao seu encontro com uma medalha no peito e bochechas rosadas.

- Mamãe! Papai! Vocês demoraram muito! Tenho tanto pra contar...


	9. Chapter 9

A chegada

- Vocês já estão prontas? – perguntou Darien olhando o relógio

- Pronta – Disse Sakura alegre

- Mais cinco minutos – Disse Serena correndo de um lado pro outro checando se não tinha esquecido algo

- Você disse isso há cinco minutos... - Disseram pai e filha aborrecidos

- Acho que podemos ir!

* * *

- Aqui estão as passagens, vamos ao portão- Disse Darien mostrando três passaportes, cada um com um papel dentro.

- Vamos logo, o voo sai daqui 30 minutos, certo? – Disse Sakura puxando os pais

Ao localizarem o portão puderam ver um grupo que instantaneamente trouxe um enorme sorriso ao rosto de Serena.

- Viemos nos despedir – Disse Mina com os olhos brilhando pelas lagrimas, ainda sem cair.

- Vamos ser rápidas, vocês tem pouco tempo – Constatou Rei, segurando a mão de Derek, quem parecia não entender a situação

As meninas se abraçaram por pelo menos cinco minutos. Darien se despediu mais sutilmente, com um aperto de mão a Chad e abraços às meninas. Sakura se despediu de Derek, quem parecia começar a entender.

- Vocês vão se mudar para onde? – Disse ele tímido

- Estados Unidos, fica a um oceano daqui – Disse Sakura começando a entender que 'se mudar' significava

- Ah, vocês vão voltar?

- Não sei – Respondeu com sua voz começando a falhar

- Vou sentir sua falta! – Disse Derek já de bochechas rubras

- De qualquer jeito, você sempre será meu melhor amigo! – Disse Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- É melhor vocês entrarem – Disse Haruka

- Boa Viagem – Desejou Lita

Os três entraram na alfandega. Sakura deu uma última olhada no grupo. Todos com lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Seus cabelos ficaram violeta, por um lado estava triste por partir, mas estava feliz por ver o quanto eles se importavam com sua família. Nesse momento prometeu que quando voltasse, ela seria um orgulho para aquela grande família.

Depois das longas horas de voo, chegaram de manha. Pegaram as malas e assim que saíram viram um homem acenado freneticamente aparentemente para eles, ao seu lado estavam uma mulher séria e um menino de uns seis anos.

- É bom vê-los finalmente, aqui! Sua casa já está pronta.

- Olá doutor Montgomery, quanto tempo- disse Serena.

- É muito bom revê-los – Completou Darien apertando a mão do chefe e cumprimentando a mulher ao lado dele.

- Não querendo ser rude, mas é uma honra ter a diretora Hastings nos recebendo- Disse Serena em tom de pergunta.

- Bom em primeiro lugar, queria conhecer o mais novo prodígio do meu colégio! – Disse ela sorrindo e estendendo a mão a Sakura – Acho que Robert não comentou com vocês... Ele é meu ex-marido- Disse Rebeca logo notando um silencio constrangedor- E falando nisso... Este aqui é Logan, meu filho...

- Nosso filho de seis anos, eu tenho certeza que ele será um grande amigo se Sakura – Interrompeu Robert, agora estendendo a mão a Sakura.

- É um prazer – Disse Sakura em inglês, o qual o pai ensinava desde que havia recebido a proposta de trabalhar nos Estados Unidos.

- Já fala inglês? Tenho apostas altas em você garotinha! – Sorriu Rebeca

- Que tal irmos pra casa? – Sugeriu Darien

- Ótimo estou muito cansada... – Disse Serena

* * *

- Nossa! Que casa enorme! - Surpreendeu-se Sakura

- Entrem, e fiquem a vontade se precisarem de algo é só bater na casa ao lado! - Disse Robert se despedindo

- Vamos logo - Animou-se Sakura já entrando na casa

- Gostou filhinha? - Perguntou Serena

- Linda! onde é meu quarto?

- Subindo as escadas no corredor do fundo - Disse Darien, seguido da correria da filha, ansiosa

Sakura subiu as escadas e se deparou com uma porta grande, que dava a uma suite de paredes verde claro com uma cama de casal. O quarto do Pais. Seguiu por um dos corredores , passou um quarto menor de paredes creme, arrumado como um escritório, uma mesa com um computador, uma luminária, e uma prateleira com poucos livros. A sala de Estudos de seu Pai. Continuou no corredor até um virada de noventa graus, onde se deparou com uma porta grande como a do quarto de seus pais. Entrou para se deparar com paredes azul calro, uma cama já arrumada com edredom azul escuro, um closet de paredes brancas seguido pelo banheiro, da mesma cor.

'UAU' pensou ela 'Bem maior que nossa casa no Japão'

- Acho que você gostou - Disse Darien atrás dela - Aqui estão suas malas, estaremos lá embaixo arrumando as coisas, Arrume seu guarda roupa!

- Ok!

Pegou uma das malas, que continha seus sapatos e arratou até o closet. Arrrumou num instante. Depois pegou duas malas que continham as roupas, uma etiqueta colocada no aeroporto passava afazer mais sentido agora: 'PESADO' Essas malas demoraram bem mais para se esvasiarem. Sakura não era muito organizada, mas até que o closet estava arrumado. Parou a porta e para olhar seu trabalho e exclamou:

- Ótimo!

- Acho que você gostou! - Disse uma voz estranha atrás dela. O que a fez se virar rapidamente, para se deparar com o garoto do aeroporto, antes vestido com uma calça jeans e camisa, agora de bermuda e camiseta.

-...Olá? - Arrsicou

- Prazer, meu nome é Logan! Não falo japonês muito bem, se importa se nós conversarmos em inglês? - Disse ele agora um pouco mais timido

- Prazes, meu nome é Sakura! Acho que eu consigo falar inglês...

- Então tá, já vou indo...

- Espera... Meus pais te deixaram entrar? - Interrompeu a despedida do menino

- Ahn, não exatamente, venha aqui, vou te mostrar uma coisa, disse ele pegando na mão dela.

Os dois foram furtivamente até um corredor que dava ao quarto de visitas, ele tinha uma varanda que dava para outra varanda. Ambas portas aberta, Sakura começou a entender:

- Você não fez isso...

- Foi bom te conhecer vizinha! Antes que me esqueça, é melhor você fechar suas janelas... Nunca se sabe quem pode entrar- Disse ele pulando para sua casa com um sorriso travesso no rosto

- Ei! - Sakura chamou-lhe a atenção

- Fala...

-Você é doido!

- Ei

- Gostei de você - Interrompeu Sakura - Vejo-te logo!- Completou sorrindo e fechando a porta, deixando um garotinho confuso, sem palavras e corado.

* * *

- É HOJE! É HOJE! - Corria de uma lado para outro uma menina de cabelos lilás presos num rabo de cavalo

Já fazia um mês, que eles tinham se mudado. E hoje era o primeiro dia na nova escola de Sakura. Darien havia começado a trabalhar na semana anterior, e hoje levaria ela de carro junto do vizinho.

- Sakura, pare de correr, ou seus cabelos vão se soltar!, não esqueça a gravata! - Dizia Serena correndo atrás da filha segurando a atal gravata.

Sakura vestia um tênis social, com meias curtas brancas. Uma saia xadrez, preta, branca e laranja, as cores da escola. Uma camisa branca, agora seguida por uma gravata preta. E uma jaqueta laranja, em que atrás estavam os dizeres _Santa Mônica. _ Esse era o uniforme do Ensino fundamental, o qual ela ia para a primeira série.

- Pronta, agora tome seus café- Disse Serena levando-a até a mesa já pronta do café da manha.

- Mas... Tenho que arrumar meu material - Dizia Sakura exasperada

-Você já fez isso cinco vezes, coma, acalme-se e daqui a pouco toda essa ansiedade acaba! - Dizia Serena - Onde já se viu animada para ir a escola?

- Serena! Não fale isso, ela é só uma criança a final de contas, fiquemos felizes que ela gosta da escola! - Ria Darien

Depois de tomado o café da manha, a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo - Disse Serena levantando-se da mesa e indo para a porta, assim que abriu viu um homem vestido socialmente, como Darien, e um meninho vestido semelhante a Sakura, porém de bermuda - Bom Dia! Já estão prontos?

- Bom dia! Prontíssimos - Disse Robert

- Bom dia senhora Shields! Onde está Sakura? - Disse gentilmente Logan

- Bom dia amorzinho, ela está na cozinha vá até lá e peque algo para comer! - Disse Serena acariciando a cabeça do menino

- Obrigada, Senhora Shields- Assim Logan caminhou poucos passos para se deparar com um par de longas pernas, pertencentes a Darien - Bom Dia, Senhor Shields

- Bom dia Logan - Não precisa ir até a cozinha, Sakura foi até o quarto pegar o material, vamos paro o carro?

- Certo! Escola...

Os três passavam pela porta quando Sakura desceu, despediu-se da mãe e se juntou ao grupo:

- Bom Dia, Senhor MontGomery! Bom dia, Logan!

Entraram no carro. Darien e Robert falando das noticias, como sempre. Sakura e Logan fizeram amizade rapidamente, nenhum de seus pais sabiam da passagem das sacadas, então eles passavam ainda mais tempo juntos, sem que eles soubessem. Logan apresentou alguns amigos a Sakura, nas vezes em que Serena os levavam ao parque. Em cerca de 5 minutos, Darien encostou o carro em frente a escola. abriu a porta e os dois sairam. Sakura fechou a porta e foi até o lado do motorista onde seu pai estava:

- Tenha um bom dia papai! Te vejo mais tarde- Disse com a voz tremula.

- E você se divirta! Lembre-se na duvida...

- Logan!

- Isso mesmo, te vejo as três! Bom dia!

- Tchau Papai, Montgomery - Disse ela com uma leve reverencia, como aprendeu no Japão, o que bastou para chamar atenção

- Vamos? - Estendeu a mão Logan

- Vamos!

Assim que entraram na escola deram de cara com a diretora

- Bom dia Diretora Hastings - Fez-se um coro

- Sakura, aqui está seu horário e sua sala, você terá 3 aulas, almoço e mais 3 aulas. Entendido? - Disse ela rapidamente- Antes que me esqueça, Logan? Seu pai fez seu lanche?

- Sim, mamãe - Respondeu aborrecido

- Como é?

- Quero dizer, Sim, Diretora Hastings

- Muito Melhor, tenham um bom dia, podem ir

Sakura havia visitado a escola antes, mas era bem diferente com tantas pessoas de tantos tamanhos. Era quase... assustador.

- Não se preocupe, vou te deixar na porta da sua sala. e Te busco na hora do almoço até você fazer amigo, ok?

-S-Sim...- disse ela olhando para os lados

- Não se preocupa, nosso andar é o primeiro, não vai ter tanta gente assim!

O dia passou rápido. Todos os professores fizeram dinâmicas para os alunos se conhecerem. Sakura ainda que tímida cumprimentou a todos e fez uma amiga, Brenda. O dia acabou e Logan já estava a porta quando ela saiu rindo com a nova colega.

- Te vejo amanha S, tchau - Despediu-se Brenda em direção as escadarias e desaparecendo rapidamente.

-S? Já tem até apelido? - Zombou Logan

- O que eu posso fazer sou muito sociável! - Riu Sakura

- Então vamos embora antes que você puxe mais conversa e nos atrase! - Também riu Logan

- Oi papai! - Correu Sakura até seu pai que estava parado encostado ao carro

- Olá filhinha - Sorriu Darien - Teve um bom dia?

- Ótimo - Sorriu Sakura

- Olá senhor Shields, e meu pai?

- Olá Logan, desculpe-me, ele teve que ficar no hospital, hoje você janta lá em casa!

- Oba - Alegrou-se Sakura sem perceber a expressão do amigo- Então vamos logo - Disse ela agarrando a mão do amigo, sem perceber afastando a tristeza de seus olhos.

* * *

Assim os anos foram se passando. Sakura fez vários amigos, mas tinha uma conexão especial com Logan e Brenda. Serena sentia muito a falta das amigas, mas alegrava-se ao ver tanta felicidade na vida do marido e da filha. Darien teve muito sucesso, mas isso não o impedia de ver a tristeza nos olhos da mulher. O engraçado era que sempre que um deles era dominado por um sentimento ruim, preocupação tristeza ou raiva, o simples toque de Sakura afastava tais pensamentos. Ela parecia ter herdado o dom de seu pai, porém mais sensível e forte.

No Japão, as meninas aprendiam a viver sem Serena. Rei se lembrava deles sempre que via Derek brincando sozinho, onde deveria estar Sakura. Ami lembrava-se deles sempre que ia a um daqueles jantares a trabalho, onde ia com Darien e Serena. Lita lembrava-se de Serena sempre que fazia um bolo na sua padaria dos sonhos, e quando passou a namorar Andrew, não deixava de se sentir agradecida. Mina não podia evitar tais lembranças sempre que via a medalha que Sakura ganhara, e ainda mais quando via Artemis e Luna, agora vivendo em sua casa. Sam sentia tanta saudade da irmã e da sobrinha quanto seus pais. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru não podiam passar pelo quarto de hospedes em se lembrar da pequena.

No começo todos ligavam para Serena pelo menos uma vez por semana. Porém com o tempo as ligações se tornaram escassas, de uma lado eles já não tinham tanto tempo e por outro pensavam que estariam incomodando se ligassem demais para ela.

O tempo passou, e muito coisa mudou...

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Desculpem a demora! Vou tentar escrever o máximo possível já que estou num feriado. Estava em época de provas e não consegui postar antes.**

**É agora que a história fica interessante!**

**Por favor façam criticas, boas ou ruins, é para isso que estou aqui!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mudança

10 anos se passaram... Embora Serena tivesse 33 anos e Darien 36, ambos mantinham as respectivas aparências de 24 e 27 anos, em que deveriam ter sido coroados os imperadores da Tóquio de Cristal, porém Rini ainda não nascera e Sakura não se encaixava na história... Ao contrário dos pais, Sakura continuou crescendo, agora tinha 15 anos, estava nos primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, e era a melhor aluna da sala, e das melhores na escola. Desde que se mudaram para os Estados Unidos seu cabelo se tornara castanho e seus olhos de um azul escuro como os de seu pai. Tinha mais ou menos a altura da mãe e não gostava tanto de doces quanto ela. Criara uma forte amizade com o vizinho Logan e com duas colegas na escola, Danielle e Brenda, uma italiana e outra portuguesa. Fazia parte do grupo de natação, de teatro e de matemática. Mesmo assim fazendo parte de competições em todas as áreas do conhecimento, para manter sua bolsa.

- É HOJE! É HOJE! - Corria de uma lado para outro uma jovem com um pé de meia e o outro calçado Primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Caloura. Cada ano um novo e bem-vindo desafio.

- Será possível que isso aconteça toda ano?- Resmungou Darien

- Você deveria agradecer por não ser toda manhã... - Zombou Serena- Não se esqueça a gravata querida...

- Obrigada- Disse um vulto formado pela velocidade da estudante. Sakura vestia um tênis social, com meias longas brancas. Uma saia rodada azul até o joelho, com três camadas e beiradas brancas. Uma camisa branca, onde nas costas estavam os dizeres Santa Mônica, e completada por um laço vermelho no busto. Esse era o uniforme do Ensino Médio, o qual ela ia para a primeira série.

- Sente-se e tome seu café

- Tudo bem mãe, está vendo? Estou pronta! - Disse ela completando com um gesto para mostrar seu uniforme novo.

Depois de tomar café, ouviram a campainha

- Hora de ir! Bom dia, mãe - Disse ela se levantando e beijando a mãe na bochecha- Bom trabalho, pai! - Disse após cumprimentar o pai.

- Bom dia, querida! - Fez-se um coro dos pais

- Tem certeza que pode ir a pé? - Indagou Darien

- Sem problemas ! Tchau - Saiu sorrindo, abriu a porta e se deparou com Logan - Bom Dia!

- O que ele tem de bom? - resmungou o jovem Logan vestia o mesmo uniforme que Sakura, porém usava calça. E ao invés do sorriso que ela tinha, seus olhos tinham olheiras e aparentavam falta de sono.

- Doce como sempre!

- Vamos logo.

* * *

- Tenho um bom dia Amor! - Despediu-se Serena

- Para você também querida! Amo-te- Saiu em direção ao hospital Darien.

Quando Serena ia a cozinha para arruma-lá ouviu o toque do telefone. Quando atendeu logo reconheceu a voz de seu irmão mais novo, claramente abalado:

- Casa do Shields ?

- Sam?

- Serena?

- Irmãozinho! Como andas? Já não me liga a meses

- Serena... Tenho péssimas notícias...- Serena pode ouvir um soluço do outro lado da linha

- Sam? Você esta me assustando...

- Serena... Ma-Mamãe , estava muito doente, você sabe...- soluçou ainda mais Sam

- Sam, você esta né assustando...- De repente o mundo sede Serena não tinha mais chão, algo lhe dizia que algo ruim acontecera. - Não diga mais nada, precisava de uma desculpa para voltar para casa! - Desligou o telefone

Serena arrumou as malas o mais rápido que pode, pegou as chaves do carro e saúde casa em direção ao lá, subiu os mesmos andares para a sala de Darien, porém entrou na sala vizinha, a do Dr. Robert Montgomery.

- Robert?

- Pois não?- O homem virava a cadeira para ver a visitante inesperada- Serena! O que faz aqui? Darien não estava na sala dele?

- Robert, não quero ser mal educada, estou aqui por você! Um imprevisto aconteceu e queria saber você pode me arranjar uma passagem para o Japão! - Afirmou Serena sem respirar

- Opa, calma lá... Posso ver que esta com pressa, não precisa explicar qual o problema... Só um minuto - O medico começou a mexer em seu computador - 2 Passagens de ida e volta para o Japão, suponho - Creio que seja só uma, não quero atrapalhar Darien - Começou Serena até ser interrompida pelo marido que chegava por trás

- Sim, duas passagens! Serena... Sam acabou de me ligar, você nem ia me avisar?

- Para quando? - Indagou Robert

- Ontem- Fez-se um coro

- Vamos falar sobre isso depois, vou pegar minha mala emergência e saímos agora!- completou Darien seguido de um olhar meigo e agradecido da mulher- Robert? Agora falo como amigo, cuide de Sakura? Tentaremos voltar o quanto antes!

- Não se preocupem! Vão que eu ajeito as coisas aqui!

Darien foi a sua sala, pegou a tal mala, que ficava pronta no caso de ele ter de sair da cidade com urgência. Era o caso. Os dois pegaram o carro e foram ao aeroporto, chegando lá pegaram o primeiro avião, e em cerca de 12 horas estariam em Tóquio.

* * *

- Voltando ao ritmo... - Dizia Danielle em italiano

- Nada melhor que terminar o primeiro dia de aula com história! -Disse Sakura olhando seus horários -Tenho que encontrar Logan, vamos embora juntos... Vocês vem?

- Eu vou! - Respondeu Danielle

- Eu não, vou ao shopping com minha mãe, fica pra próxima - Disse Brenda

- Ok, até amanha! Dani, você vem comigo procurá-lo?

- Até amanha- despediu-se Brenda, já descendo as escadas.

- Certo... Sabe em qual aula ele está agora? - Indagou Danielle

- Aposto que está dando em cima de alguma garota nova... No pátio talvez?

- Acho que no auditório...

- É um caso perdido... Vamos lá então! - Zombou Sakura

Desceram as escadas juntas até o primeiro andar, onde ficavam o auditório, as quadras, a piscina, e a administração. Entraram no auditório para se deparar com a cena esperada. Logan se debruçava em uma garota encostada na parede. Ambos sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Aquela não é intercambista? - Murmurou Danielle

- Acho que sim, veio da China - Sussurrou Sakura

- AKANE! - Um grito de trás das meninas ecoou pelo local

- Você está maluco? - Danielle e Sakura falaram para o menino que havia gritado

- Quietas, não falava com vocês ... Akane, o que você pensa que esta fazendo? - Disse ele enquanto caminhava até o casal, fitando Logan mortalmente

- Se você não me da atenção, eu encontro em outro lugar! - Respondeu a menina decididamente

- Vamos agora para casa! - Disse ele arrastando ela pelo braço, o que era claramente o que ela queria... mas Logan não percebeu

- Ei, deixe de ser grosso, ela quer ficar comigo... - Começou Logan

- Calado - Disse o garoto seguido de um soco

- Logan! - Sakura saiu correndo para onde eles estavam, o menino e a menina já indo embora - Você está bem? E você, enlouqueceu? Não saia batendo nas pessoas assim, como se fosse normal! - Afirmou Sakura sendo completamente ignorada, e já voltada a Logan

- Estou bem...- Disse ele de cabeça e voz baixas, tentando se levantar

- Fique Parado! Olhe para mim quando fala com você

Logan caíra sentado, seu nariz sangrando e sue lábio começando a sangrar. Sakura se ajoelhou a sua frente e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o encará-la. Seus olhos ficaram lilás como originalmente. E Logan os fitava com carinho. Isso já havia acontecido varias vezes, alguém se machucava e com o toque de Sakura a dor passava, porém com Logan era diferente, não só a dor mas a ferida desaparecia.

- Obrigado - Disse ele corado e erguendo a mão para ajudar Sakura a se levantar

- Vamos para casa- Disse Danielle um tanto desconfortável

- Certo ! - Disse Sakura agarrando o braço de ambos amigos e saindo em direção a porta.

Depois de passarem por varias pessoas, e terem de cumprimentar todas, o trio saiu da escola e foi em direção a casa de Danielle, a primeira da rota. O caminho todo demorava cerca de 10 minutos.

-Que matérias vocês pegaram ? -Indagou Logan, já sabendo o que esperar

- Matemática 1 e 2, Literatura, História 1 e 2, Geografia, e Línguas - respondeu Sakura alegre

- Fiquei com Biologi ao invés de matemática ... Ainda não pirei como essa ai - Zombou Danielle apontando Sakura

- Bom saber que você ainda tem salvação - Gargalhou Logan, acompanhado de Danielle

- Há hilariante! E você Logan? Pegou o curso de sono?

- Você também é bem engraçadinha... Literatura, Química, Física, História e Geografia

- E eu quem sou maluca ? Uma quer bióloga e outro químico...

- Sim você continua maluca! - Fez-se um coro risonho

- Paro aqui, até amanha vocês dois! E não se matem...

- Hilariante- outro coro...

Em pouco tempo chegaram em casa. Uma ao lado da outra. Cada um se dirigiu a respectiva porta como sempre. Porém Sakura se surpreendeu ao ler o bilhete deixado na porta.

_Querida, aconteceu um imprevisto, fui ao Japão! Pode me ligar no número escrito no verso, te explico melhor. Não sei quando voltarei, mas creio que seu pai vá estar ai. Beijos, Mamãe! _

- Imprevisto? Que estranho... - Falou sozinha. Entrou em casa e subiu até o quarto. Deixou a mochila na cama e pensou em pegar o celular ' Muito cedo' Voltou ao andar debaixo e fez um sanduíche. Depois de comer ouviu o telefone tocar ' Mamãe?' Atendeu o telefone o mais rápido possível para ouvir uma voz desestimulante:

- S? - Esse era seu apelido na equipe de natação.

- Pois não - Respondeu ela exageradamente formal

- É o Lucas! Liguei para perguntar se você entra no clube esse ano.

- Claro que entro Lucas, como sempre. Não te vi hoje. Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula no segundo ano? - Lucas se tornara capitão do time de natação há dois anos e agora ia para o segundo ano do ensino médio

- Foi tudo bem, e o seu dia? Senti sua falta- Ano passado os dois haviam namorado por uns três meses, claramente não deu certo, foi ele quem terminou, porém depois de um tempo começou a agir muito estranhamente

- Meu dia foi ótimo! De agora em diante vou a pé para escola...

- Sempre querendo se tornar mais responsável... Precisa de companhia? Eu adoraria...

- O Logan vem comigo! - Disse ela rapidamente, sabendo que os dois não se davam bem, e tentando encerrar a conversa- Nossa olha a hora! - Disse ela falsamente- Tenho que tomar banho, espero te ver amanhã, Tchau- E desligou rapidamente - Ou talvez não... Ela olhava o telefone em suas mãos e se perguntava porque ainda não ligara para a mãe, no fundo ela sabia que tinha medo do que levara sua mãe a tão longe. Decidiu não ligar, e foi tomar banho. Subiu até seu quarto para dar de cara com Logan sentado em sua cama olhando para um papel com um sorriso maligno na face.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?- Indagou a jovem sentando ao seu lado

- Seu pai também viajou, não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha...

- Papai também ? ... Espera como você sabe?

- Meu pai prometeu cuidar de ti...

- O que?

- Ele passa muito tempo fora de casa...

- Logan!

- Quer dizer que enquanto ele estiver no trabalho, eu mando em você!

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Deixa de ser besta, me conte o que aconteceu

- Também não sei, meu pai me ligou e avisou que você ia passar uns tempos lá em casa... E você não deveria deixar esses recados tão particulares a mostra, algum maluco poderia se aproveitar de você sabe?

- Como o que está acontecendo agora ?

- Mais ou menos...- Debochou Logan

- Ok... Você continue brincando em sua casa, vou tomar banho!

- Ah, mas eu acabei de chegar!

- Então... Fica lá em baixo, eu tomo banho e a gente conversa?

- Mas a essa hora não tem nada passando na televisão ...

- Nada? Você sempre pode assistir Discovery...- começou Sakura para ser interferida pelo amigo

- Tá bom... Eu espero em casa, volto daqui meia hora! Tchau- Logan saiu e deixou o papel atras, para pular a varando do quarto ao lado, como de costume

O papel era um bilhete de Robert. Dizia para avisar Sakura de que ambos os pais haviam viajada para o Japão. A mãe de Serena havia falecido.


	11. Chapter 11

Uns foram, outros ficaram

- Vovó ? - Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lagrimas - Mamãe deve estar... E ela foi...- Eram tantos pensamentos que ela nem sabia o que fazer - O que eu faço? Espera o quê é que estou pensando? Não há nada o que se fazer! Eu vou... Vou... O que eu ia fazer mesmo? Certo! Banho  
Pensamentos no pico, a jovem tentou inutilmente esquecê-los durante o banho. Saiu apenas com a toalha no corpo, e determinada a ligar para mãe, porém se deparou com Logan em seu quarto.  
- LOGAN! - Gritou a menina  
- Esqueci de - Logan se virou para Sakura - Onde estão suas roupas?  
- Pergunto eu, onde estão seus modos- Exasperou-se a menina - Sai do meu quarto  
- Estou indo! Estou indo - Logan já estava a porta, e logo a fechou  
Sakura vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode. E só aí percebeu algo muito importante.

* * *

O avião pousou com uma Serena tremula.  
- Sere, acalme-se... - Darien já dizia isso a muito tempo.  
Pegaram as malas e se dirigiram para fora. Para a surpresa de ambos, Rei os esperava com seu marido e filho. Todos com a mesma expressão de tristeza.  
- Serena... - Rei caminhou até a amiga para lhe dar um abraço - 10 anos...  
- R-Rei! - a jovem mãe ja não agüentava, as lagrimas começaram a escorre e um nó em sua garganta se dissipara.  
- Quanto tempo... - Nem mesmo Darien continha as lágrimas.  
- É tão bom ver vocês - Sorriu Rei, ainda abraçando Serena e chorando como tal  
- Meninas, entendo o quanto sentiram a falta uma da outra, mas não seria melhor irmos para casa? Sam está esperando...- Disse Yuchiro

* * *

-LOGAN! - Gritou novamente Sakura dessa vez abrindo a porta com raiva  
- Não se preocupe... Não vi nada, sério! - Explicou o garoto  
- Saia - Disse ela olhando para o chão, como quem esconde o rosto  
- O que?  
- Eu disse: SAIA - Sakura gritou toda a força que sua angustia proporcionara-lhe  
- Mas por quê? - Logan caminhava até ela, seus olhos castanhos fitavam-na séria  
- O papel, onde você leu que minha mãe viajara, e que você teria que cuidar de mim... A parte mais importante não me contas ?- Uma lágrima descia por suas bochechas rosadas  
- O mais importante? Lhe disse tudo o que lhe dizia respeito...  
- Será que a morte de minha avó, não me diz respeito? - agora ela deixava de olhar para o chão, e fitava o amigo com desprezo  
- A morte de quem? Isso nem estava escrito no papel... Você enlouqueceu ? - Ele respondia a amiga com olhar de desafio  
- Mentiroso, leia em voz alta então- Entregando- lhe o papel  
Assim que Logan mirou o rascunho, notou algo escrito com caneta diferente, mais clara do que o azul que o pai havia escrito, parecido com a cor do bilhete de Serena.  
- Isso não estava aqui antes...  
- MENTIROSO - Ela avançou no rapaz, dando-lhe socos no peito, despejando não há raiva que queria demonstrar, mas o desespero que sentia - SAIA - Ela tentava empurrá-lo para a sala de visitas, onde ele pularia a janela e voltaria para casa  
- Não- Ele segurou ambos seus punhos e a puxou em um abraço - Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas não foi minha intenção... Desculpe-me  
Quando Logan olhou para baixo, só pode ver a cabeça de Sakura, quem agora soluçava e manchava sua camiseta de lágrimas.

* * *

Rei não parecia ter envelhecido, provavelmente marinha a aparência de 24 anos, como Serena. Yuchiro não teve a mesma sorte, aparentava a idade que tinha, 37 anos. Derek crescera, herdara os cabelos negros da mãe, e tinha o cabelo cortado sem extravagancias, era um menino alto e usava óculos. A todo momento parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia achar palavras.  
O grupo entrou no carro, e seguiram até a casa de Sam em um silencio profundo e constrangedor. Yuchiro parou o carro a porta da casa:  
- Serena, depois venho te visitar, prometo, mas agora temos que ir- Disse Rei, parecendo contrariada  
Serena saiu do carro e foi lentamente até a porta porém não tinha forca de apertar a campainha. Darien pegara as malas, e assim que chegou ao lado da esposa, disse:  
- Apertamos juntos?  
- Por favor...

* * *

Ainda de cabelos molhados, Sakura sentara na cama com os olhos inchados de choro. Logan abraçava o ombro da amiga, e tentava entender porque não havia conseguido ler aquele trecho, não faria sentido alguém tê-lo escrito depois, mas porque ele não deu atenção a isso antes? Um silencio pesado se mantinha no ar, ambos os jovens pensavam freneticamente, até que Sakura interrompeu:  
- Se algo tão serio aconteceu... Por que não me levaram junto? Será que sou um incomodo tão grande?  
- Não diga isso... Provavelmente - Começou Logan para ser interrompido por Sakura  
- Aposto que têm vergonha de mim...  
- Seu primeiro dia de aula...  
- Mamãe preferia meu cabelo loiro...  
- Sua bolsa de estudos...  
- Eu sou mesmo inútil, nem mesmo o mais simples, de manter meu cabelo loiro pude fazer  
- Não diga isso! - Disse Logan exasperado, já levantado da cama e caminhando até a porta - Pare de ter dó de si mesma, quem deve estar assim tão triste és tua mãe, ligue para ela, estou indo para casa, recomponha-se... Alguém como você não deveria ficar exibindo lágrimas para qualquer um- Saiu do quarto, e chegou a sala de visitas, percebeu que falara demais - Que se dane...  
Sakura levantou-se decidida, desceu as escadas e telefonou para o número que sua mãe deixara. Depois de dois toques alguém atendeu, um menino.

* * *

- Serena!  
- Samy!  
Os irmãos se abraçaram como já não faziam a 15 anos, desde o nascimento de Sakura. Ambos com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Depois Sam cumprimento Darien.  
- Sejam bem-vindos. Esta é minha noiva, Sayori - Disse Sam trazendo uma bela jovem loira e de olhos castanhos até os convidados  
- É um prazer, ainda que os motivos de sua visita não sejam da mesma natureza - Cumprimentou a jovem  
- O enterro será amanha de manha, faremos uma missa, como ela mesma gostaria - Disse Sam entristecido  
- Como está o papai? - Indagou Serena  
- Um pouco em choque, virá morar comigo, disse não agüentar olhar para a cozinha, muitas lembranças... - Disse Sam  
- Não me entendam mal... Mas Serena e eu teremos de partir logo após o enterro, como já sabe deixamos Sakura a nossa espera.

* * *

- Alô? - Derek atendera o telefone, mas não sabia se havia alguém na linha - Aloooô?  
- Olá - começou uma voz tímida do outro lado da linha - Quem fala é Sakura - a menina não praticava japonês há anos - Poderia falar com a senhora Tsukino?  
- Sakura? Aqui é o Derek! Sua mãe não esta aqui, esta na casa do seu tio - tinha algo mais que queria dizer, mas não tinha força...  
- Ahh, certo... - Constrangeu-se Sakura - Desculpe o incomodo, tchau - desligou o telefone e se encheu de arrependimento - Derek... Esse nome não me é estranho...

* * *

- Acho que estava com pressa... - disse Derek ao não receber resposta do outro lado da linha  
O menino estava em casa, fazendo uma tarefa da escola e pela primeira vez não conseguia se concentrar. ' Por que não trouxeram Sakura? ' . Porém, ao se fazer essa pergunta, outra logo surgia ' Por que estou pensando nisso?'. Ja fazem 10 anos que ela se mudou, no começo eles trocavam cartas, mas eram crianças e não tinham muita assiduidade, até que começaram a mandar e-mails somente em datas comemorativas.  
- Derek? Terminou sua lição de casa? Temos que sair! - Disse o pai batendo a porta, trajava as roupas usuais do templo - Vou me trocar, esteja pronto em 15 minutos!

* * *

- Para que fui ligar se nem sabia o que falar? Como eu sou burra! Não há mais o que eu possa fazer ... Eu deveria- A menina andava de um lado para o outro até olhar para o relógio - 11:11! Já deveria estar dormindo! Droga... Quanto tempo fiquei me lamentando... Estúpida!  
A jovem subiu para o quarto, vestiu sua camisola e se deitou. Pensamentos a mil, demorou a cair no sono.

* * *

- Sakura...  
11:11 Quem está pensando em Sakura em um momento como esse? Seus pais e Derek estão no enterro. Suas amigas e ex- namorado estão dormindo. Alguém não consegue tirá-la da mente.


	12. Chapter 12

A ilusão solitária

- ATRASADA!

Sakura acordou para se deparar como relógio datando 7 horas, saia para escola dali 30 minutos.

- Por que mamãe não me acordou?- Disse ela inconscientemente enquanto despia a camisola – Mãe? – Não houve resposta – Pa- Espera! – Só aí se deu conta estava sozinha – Estupida! Certo... Não dá tempo de tomar banho... Vou me trocar rápido, arrumar e material e tomar café...

Vestiu o uniforme, foi até sua bolsa, checou o material e olhou para o relógio pensando: 'Eficiência, seu nome é Sakura!'. Porém o relógio lia-se 07h20min.

- Como? ESTUPIDA!

Desceu rapidamente a escada e se dirigiu a cozinha. Olhou para os lados a procura do que comer... Inútil. Cinco minutos se passaram e ela desistiu.

- É minha única saída...

Trancou a casa, e saiu. Bateu a porta da casa vizinha, e foi atendida por um homem alto de olhos castanhos com expressão de surpresa e felicidade.

- Senhorita Shields! Bom dia! Logan já estava saindo para a escola! Como foi a noite sem seus pais? – Indagou o senhor preocupado

- Bom Dia Senhor Montgomery! – Só ali percebeu, não havia jantado e muito menos tomado café, estava morrendo de fome. O cheiro de café só fazia piorar sua situação – Estou Bem! Foi um pouco estranho, mas sobrevivi – Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tchau pai, te vejo mais tarde! – Disse Logan passando pelo homem

- Tenham um bom dia na escola! – Disse ele

- Bom trabalho para você! – Sorriu Sakura, depois se dirigindo a Logan – Bom Dia para você também!

- Você nem jantou, não é? – Disse o jovem desapontado

- Eu- Não... Como você sabe? – Surpreendeu-se Sakura

- É a sua cara...

-Ei!

- Vamos a um Starbucks antes da aula... - Afirmou o menino

* * *

O céu estava claro, e não refletia o estado emocional do grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto envolta de um buraco na terra. Logo após o funeral, algumas pessoas foram embora. Mas Serena e todos os mais próximos à falecida permaneceram até o baixar do caixão. Enquanto o coveiro retornava a terra ao buraco, algumas pessoas iam embora. Mas um grupo de oito famílias permaneceu no local até a partida do coveiro. Todos muito abalados, mas quatro pessoas eram com certeza as mais tristes. Serena abraçava seu pai que parecia desolado e recebia batidas nas costas pelo seu filho de olhar perdido, que por sua vez era abraçado pela noiva. Darien observava a cena com dor no coração, e mais que isso sentia que algo estava errado, fora do lugar.

Sem que o grupo de pessoas percebesse, dois jovens não tiravam o olhar deles. Ambos de cabelos brancos e roupas estranhas. Um deles usava uma calca larga e branca, além de uma camisa longa verde-água. O outro era pouco mais alto e trajava o mesmo, porém sua expressão facial era de clara tristeza. Eles discutiam sutilmente, parceria que ninguém podia vê-los:

- Será que nem mesmo ele sente nossa presença? - Indagou o mais alto

- Talvez ele só esteja nos evitando... - Desapontou-se o mais baixo

- Não vi toda a graça que você disse ter este mundo! - Resmungou

- Você ainda não conheceu as pessoas daqui... Você ficará impressionado! - Respondeu o mais baixo

- Só existe uma pessoa por quem me interesso aqui, e ela pertence ao nosso mundo! - Exasperou-se parecendo ainda mais triste

- Pertencia...

Em um momento rápido o mais alto agarrou o pescoço do companheiro e o jogou contra o chão:

- É o meu ultimo aviso: Não fale assim dela!

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Sakura foi chamada pela diretora. Logan, ao ir buscá-la na sala, como de costume, foi surpreendido pela noticia dada por Brenda e Danielle:

- Você aprontou algo? - Indagou Danielle

- Meteu Sakura em encrenca? - Perguntou Brenda

- É claro que não! Fiquem tranquilas... Deve ser alguma coisa sobre a bolsa! E da próxima vez, me deem a noticia sem encher meu saco! - Disse ele rudemente enquanto saia e virava o corredor, saindo de vista:

- Esse garoto me irrita! O que Sakura vê nele?

- Ele não tem boas maneiras!

- Eu ouvi isso - Zombou ele voltando às meninas e surpreendendo-as

- O que foi agora? - Indagaram as meninas ao mesmo tempo

- Fala para sua amiga fazer as refeições lá em casa! Agora sim, tchau.

- Na sua casa? - Perguntou Brenda.

- Sim, por quê? Se ela continuar assim, vai morrer de fome.

- Assim como? - Confundiu-se Danielle

- Ela não vos contou? - Indagou maliciosamente - Não quero estragar a surpresa!

- Contou o que? - Fez-se um coral

- Tchau meninas - Terminou o jovem passando por elas em direção ao refeitório

- O que acabou de acontecer?

- Não faço ideia... - Afirmou Danielle

* * *

O sinal bateu, e todos voltaram à sala. Sakura passara a hora do almoço conversando com a diretora. Ao sentar-se pode ouvir seu estômago vazio roncando. Era aula de história, e Brenda sentava-se atrás dela. Quando ela tentou falar com Sakura, o professor impediu, só aumentando a preocupação da amiga. Ao final da aula, as três amigas andaram em silêncio até a penúltima aula do dia, Latim. Danielle e Brenda não aguentavam ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo de perguntar. Passaram o resto dia assim, até que na hora da saída, ao se despedirem:

- Tchau meninas, vejo-vos amanhã! – Disse Sakura

- Você não volta comigo? – Perguntou Danielle

- Reunião da equipe de natação! Desculpe! O Logan vai te acompanhar... – Até! Tenho um bom dia! – Terminou Sakura, já se dirigindo a piscina.

- Iria interroga-la no caminho de casa...- Zangou-se Danielle ao perder a amiga de vista – Droga!

- Tenta falar com o Logan! – Disse Brenda – Tenho que ir também, tchau.

- Espera, não quer me ajudar a interroga-lo?

- Dispenso... E além do mais tenho reunião com a equipe de basquete... Desculpe-me! Tchau

- Sozinha com aquele idiota... E por falar no diabo...

- Sakura pediu para eu te acompanhar...

- Se for forçado, não há necessidade...

- Sério? Beleza então...

- Ei!... Idiota – Terminou Danielle, dirigindo-se as escadas e indo embora.

* * *

Depois da reunião, Sakura sentia-se exausta, não almoçara e o que a matinha em pé foi o café financiado pelo amigo. A reunião durou cerca de uma hora, e não teve muitas novidades. Apresentaram Lucas como novo capitão, e alguns novos integrantes. Sakura estava sozinha no corredor de seu armário, onde tinha ido pegar seu material. Algo parecia fora do lugar, seus sentidos estavam completamente alertas, até que 'BAM', uma mão fechará seu armário com força ela se virou rapidamente para se deparar com um menino pouco mais alto que ela de cabelos brancos:

- Sinto sua falta – Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Você mudou tanto.

Sakura gritou o mais alto que pode e ouviu passos de alguém correndo as escadas.

- S, o que foi? – Disse Lucas longe

- LU- - Ao tentar gritar novamente, o jovem pousou suas mãos macias em sua boca, e com os olhos repreendeu-a carinhosamente.

- SAKURA! – Gritou Lucas das escadas, surpreso com a visão - Saia já de perto dela!

Lucas correu em disparada ao seu resgate, mas um soco foi mais rápido e atingiu a boca do rapaz. Logan chegara e já empurrava o homem de perto de Sakura, e a jogara para trás, protegendo-a.

- Quem é você? – Disse Logan mirando o jovem com raiva

O menino deu um riso sarcástico a Logan, uma piscada a Sakura e caiu de costas pela janela. Deixando para trás 3 pessoas perplexas. Sakura caíra sentada no chão e continuava a olhar a janela, assim como Logan. Lucas continuou a olhar a janela até dar por si e correr até Sakura:

- Você está bem? Ele te fez algo? Está machucada? – Indagou o jovem preocupado

- Eu-Eu acho que estou bem, não houve tempo para ele me machucar...

- Tem certeza? – Voltou-se a ela Logan, agora ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Foi só um susto... – Disse a menina – Só quero ir para casa...

- Venha comigo! – Fez-se um coro – Não, comigo! – Continuaram a discutir – Pare de me imitar

- Vocês ensaiaram? – Riu Sakura – Não se preocupe Lucas! Obrigada pala atenção, mas vou com o Logan, ele é meu vizinho, não quero que você saia do seu caminho por minha causa – Disse ela docemente – Vejo-te amanha! – Completou com um sorriso

- Vamos logo então! – Disse Logan levantando a amiga

Todos em pé, o grupo desceu as escadas juntos, e Lucas disse:

- Tomem cuidado!

- Não se preocupe, ela está comigo – Disse Logan arrogantemente – Vamos pegar uma carona com a minha mãe...

* * *

No carro se mantiveram em silêncio, Sakura no banco de trás e Logan no passageiro. Decidiram não contar o que acontecera a diretora, com medo da repercussão que viria em seguida. O Colégio Santa Mônica era sempre patrulhado pela mídia, e uma invasão seria explorada demais. Não demorou até chegarem à casa de Logan. Eles se despediram da diretora, e saíram do carro. A mulher não pode evitar perceber a tensão do filho, e o medo da jovem.

Sakura foi em direção a sua casa até ter seu pulso agarrado. O carro da senhora Hastings já tinha partido, e ela estava no meio caminho entre sua casa e a de Logan. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo antes que se virasse para ver Logan segurando-a:

- Você quer me matar de susto? – Indagou tirando sua mão

- E para onde está indo? De agora em diante fará as refeições aqui em casa! – Disse ele surpreso – Vamos logo!

Dirigiram-se a casa de Logan, o pai do menino já havia preparado a janta, e estava a espera de Sakura. Depois de comerem, como retribuição, a menina propôs-se lavar a louça, ainda que sob críticas do anfitrião.

Foi até a cozinha acompanhada de Logan, que secaria os pratos, enquanto o doutor Montgomery ficou assistindo televisão na sala. Assim que ouviu a televisão ligar, Sakura começou a conversar com Logan sobre o incidente, que mantiveram escondido até agora:

- Logan... Você percebeu ?

- A janela fechada?

- Exato! Como é possível ele ter simplesmente ter saltado do terceiro andar por uma janela intacta?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso – Não importava o ângulo de visão, Logan sabia mais do que permitia falar.

- Se você não estivesse lá acho que estaria me convencendo de que foi tudo uma ilusão

- Talvez tenha sido – Disse Logan com o olhar longe – Estávamos sonhando acordados a mesma coisa. O que você acha da ideia?

- Filosófico...

* * *

Terminado o serviço, Sakura agradeceu e voltou para casa, escoltada pelo amigo. Quando chegou a porta parecia triste, vinha tentando dizer há tempos, o medo a consumia, até que Logan como que lendo sua mente disse;

- Você conseguirá dormir sozinha? Imagino que- - Começou, até ser interrompido

- Não!

- Venho aqui mais tarde então... Até já!

Sakura entrou em casa um pouco mais aliviada, mas ainda sentia a tensão de estar sendo vigiada. Deixou seu material na sala, e foi ao seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e ao sair achou um bilhete na cama. Nele Logan dizia estar a sua espera na sala. A menina se trocou e foi até lá, encontrou o amigo dormindo no sofá.

Sendo assim, arrumou seu material, e depois arranjou uma cama para o amigo dormir em seu quarto. Acordou-o e ambos subiram as escadas para irem dormir. Não demorou para eles caírem nos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

A meia noite, um barulho estrondoso se deu na rua, acordando Sakura. Sem fazer nenhum som, a jovem correu para a sala e segurou uma parte da cortina, viu um buraco enorme no asfalto e três belas mulheres no meio, sem parecerem machucadas, todas com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Por favor revisem e critiquem! Quero saber o que estão achando da fic!

Beijos e até a Próxima, espero que estejam gostando!


	13. Chapter 13

A Volta das Estrelas Cadentes

* * *

O silêncio dessa noite foi quebrado a meia-noite. Três belas mulheres estavam de pé no centro de um buraco criado na rua:

- Esse foi um péssimo pouso! – Reclamou a mais alta entre elas

- Acho que estamos um tanto enferrujadas... – Disse a mais baixa

- Mais do que isso... Não conheço esse lugar... Não foi aqui que pousamos na ultima vez... – Reclamou a jovem de cabelos negros

As três mulheres usavam um shorts curto preto, completado por um cinto de bronze com uma estrela ao centro. Suas botas prateadas cobriam grande parte de suas pernas, assim como as luvas pretas que usavam. Porém sua parte de cima já não ficava tão protegida, elas usavam um biquíni preto com asas brancas no centro. Em seu pescoço e testa havia colares bronze com estrelas, assim com o cinto em sua cintura. Todos com os longos cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Cada qual com sua respectiva altura e cor de cabelo, deste modo: a mais alta tinha cabelos castanhos, a mais baixa cabelos brancos e a outra cabelos negros.

- É mesmo! Maker! Foi você quem programou o pouso, onde estamos? – Revoltou-se a mais baixa

- Fique calma... Programei o pouso para onde encontrei a maior atividade Senshi... E para ser mais exata é exatamente aquela casa! – Disse a mais alta apontando para a casa a sua frente

- Essa não se parece com a casa de Serena... – Incomodou-se a jovem de cabelos negros

- Ela pode ter se mudado! – Exasperou-se a morena

- Não querendo ser chata, Maker... Mas eu não sinto os poderes da Senshi Lunar aqui... – Voltou a indagar a jovem de cabelos negros

- Realmente Fighter... Agora que você disse... Não sinta a presença dela aqui – Concordou a mais baixa

- Oras! Não sejam ridículas... Sailor Moon é a Senshi mais poderosa no planeta Terra! E além do mais ela sempre está com as outras Senshi do amor e da justiça, sendo assim, elas são com toda a certeza a maior atividade Senshi no planeta. Portanto não há jeito ou maneira de nós não estarmos em frente a casa de Sailor Moon!

- Será que você poderia parar de falar tanto... Estou tentando identificar essa atividade Senshi que você tanto fala... – Reclamou a mais baixa

- Faremos assim então... Voltaremos aqui pela manhã, achemos um hotel, e lá eu lhes provo que pousamos no lugar certo, assim quando voltarmos, cumprimentaremos nossa querida amiga Serena, certo Fighter? – Provocou a jovem a quem chamavam de Maker.

- Certo! – Responderam prontamente as outras duas.

* * *

Tudo isso acontecia, e Sakura continuava espiando-as por um pequeno vão da cortina. Ainda que tentasse decifrar o que as jovens mulheres diziam, não podia entender muita coisa, afinal de contas, elas falavam japonês. Enquanto olhava atenta a cena, sentiu alguém puxar seu cabelo sem piedade, impedindo-a de ver a conclusão da conversa lá fora:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Indagou Logan possesso – Não fique espionando as pessoas desse jeito!

- Por que ficastes tão bravo? – Indagou novamente Sakura – Ouvi um barulho e vim checar! Fique calmo

Os dois se encaravam repreendendo e sendo repreendidos pelo outro. Até que um luz sutil passou pela cortina. Sakura logo se levantou para olhar, porém foi puxada para baixo por Logan, que logo sussurrou:

- Já disse para não espionar!

- E que moral você tem?! Menino que pula minha sacada – Zombou a jovem, já se erguendo e olhando pela janela

- Se você quer tanto ver, então não espione, abra as cortinas – Zangou-se Logan, abrindo as mesmas

Depararam-se com algo inesperado. As belas jovens desapareceram. No local havia três rapazes vestidos com blazers, porém com os mesmo traços das jovens de antes. Os dois ficaram boquiabertos com a situação, até serem vistos pelo grupo de homens, que olharam para eles zangados.

- Tranque as portas! – Comandou Logan – Vou chamar ajuda

- Ajuda? – Confundiu-se Sakura, porém Logan já subira as escadas, quando ela voltou a olhar a janela viu o jovem de cabelos negros caminhar em direção a casa, em pânico fechou a portas e as janelas na frente da casa.

Logan pegou o telefone e discou o numero da mãe, enquanto esperava ela atender, sussurrava:

- Não pensei que eles viessem tão cedo! – Ele repetia nervoso, e sentia uma estranha quentura na testa.

- Alô?!– Disse a mãe com voz sonolenta ao responder o telefone

- Mãe? Má noticia! Eles chegaram! Não sei o que fazer! – Dizia o menino rapidamente

- Eles?! Impossível – Disse enquanto corria para seu computador – Acalme-se! Onde você está? – Indagou enquanto procurava identificar os invasores em seu notebook

- Na casa de Sakura – Disse ele tentando se acalmar

- Sakura? Ela está com você? Espere achei! Não são eles! Ufa que susto, já estou indo aí resolver o caso, prenda-os aí! – Respondeu ela, já deligando o telefone.

- Prendê-los?! Aqui? Como ? Mãe? Mãe?!- Confundiu-se Logan

- O que eu faço agora? – Disse Sakura subindo as escadas parecendo nervosa

* * *

- Fighter! Não os assuste assim! São apenas crianças – Repreendeu o moreno

- O que eles estão fazendo na suposta casa de Serena! – Zangou-se o jovem

- Não dê mais nenhum passo! – Ordenou Maker – Eles são perigosos... Você ainda não percebeu? O poder de apenas estes dois jovens é maior do que o conjunto de todas as Senshi que conhecemos! Vamos embora, AGORA! – Disse o homem pouco antes de os três virarem fumaça

* * *

Sakura parara na escada olhando Logan fixamente, tremia compulsivamente esperando por novas ordens ou por algum ataque, ainda que sem entender a situação, a menina sabia que ele entendia mais do que ela. Ainda tentando compreender a situação, ela indagou:

- O que sua mãe disse?

- Sakura... Antes de tudo, preciso pedir desculpas... – Lamentou-se ele caminhando lentamente até ela – Já é hora de você conhecer o mundo ao qual pertencemos – Finalizou ele encarando-a carinhosamente

- O quê? Acho que você está com febre!E o que é isso na sua testa? – Disse ela colocando sua mãe na testa do amigo – Não parece estar com febre... Deixe que eu mesma ligo para a sua mãe,- Disse ela começando a se sentir tonta

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, caiu nos braços do menino. Ele não parecia preocupado, logo acima de sua sobrancelha estava um simbolo luminoso, uma bola de luz alaranjada. Sua visão estava destorcida, mal podia ver os contornos da pessoa a sua frente, até que não podia manter seus olhos abertos. A última coisa de que se lembra foi de uma voz feminina dizer-lhe calmamente:

- Tudo vai ficar bem!


	14. Chapter 14

Solar Crystal Power, Make Up!

- Tudo vai ficar bem! - afirmou a diretora Hastings observando a jovem menina desmaiar  
- Mãe...  
- Querido fique calmo... Vocês já tem 15 anos, já é hora de assumirem seus compromissos. Você consegue carregá-lá até o carro? Temo que terei de fazer algumas ligações antes de partirmos...  
- Partirmos?  
- Avise a seu pai que passará a noite comigo!  
- As aulas mal começaram... Isso lá é hora de fazermos isso?  
- Não seja bobo, isso não levara mais de algumas horas para ser explicado. Como diretora, não haveria motivo para impedir meus alunos de faltar as aulas!  
- Resumindo...  
- Leve-a ao carro, depois vá em casa e avise seu pai, partiremos em 5 minutos

* * *

Logan levou Sakura até o carro, e deitou-a no banco de trás, antes de correr até a casa do pai e cumprir as ordens da mãe.  
Enquanto isso, sua mãe fez apenas duas rápidas ligações, ambas foram deixadas na caixa de mensagens. A primeira foi feita com o numero que o marido lhe dissera ser o contato com Serena no Japão.  
- Sr. E Sra. Shields, lamento informar que sua filha passou mal esta noite, e estou levando -a ao hospital. Não parece ser nada serio, pela manhã tentarei contato novamente, obrigada. Atenciosamente, Diretora Hastings  
A outra chamada foi feita com um tom completamente diferente. A mulher disse prontamente:  
- Código Solar! Estou levando os alvos a Academia Oficial das Constelações. Reserve a sala de teletransporte do Sistema Solar para três pessoas. Cumprirei minha missão sem mais atrasos! Relatório da Professora Ursa Maior!

Sakura acordou deitada em um divã prateado em uma sala grande, provavelmente estava na cobertura de um prédio alto, pois tudo o que podia ver eram estrelas. Sentia uma ardência na testa e percebeu que seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque. Usava um roupão rosa bebe e só aí percebeu que não tinha seu pijama. Antes que todos as perguntas se formassem em sua mente a porta se abriu: um homem alto e grisalho vestido com um smoking azul claro vinha acompanhado de uma bela mulher de cabelos roxo escuro vestida em um uniforme similar a de um marinheiro misturado com uniforme escolar japonês, em que a saia e o colarinho tinham a mesma cor de seus cabelos e corpete branco. Demorou um tempo até perceber que ela conhecia a bela mulher.  
- Diretora Hastings? - Indagou a jovem  
- Sakura, sei que isso é pedir demais, mas por favor acalme- se - Respondeu a mulher antes que ela fizesse alguma pergunta - Tudo fará sentido daqui a pouco!  
A mulher caminhou até ela com um capacete nas mãos. Ainda que fraca, Sakura impediu que ele fosse colocado em sua cabeça. Porém o homem grisalho segurou seus braços com mais força do que a necessária.  
- Trate-a com mais respeito - Disse a mulher antes de Sakura perder os sentidos novamente

* * *

- Filha Legitima do Guardião e antigo Príncipe da Terra, vulgo Tuxedo Mask, e Sailor Moon, previamente princesa da Lua. Sakura Shields, como princesa da Terra e da Lua, pedimos solenemente que assuma seu cargo como Senshi responsável pelo Sistema Solar, Sailor Solar System - Disse calmamente uma voz melodiosa vinda de algum lugar no escuro que Sakura se encontrava  
A voz parecia uma versão mas velha da de sua mãe, e falava como em uma gravação. A menina não podia imaginar sonho mais estranho. Antes que a voz voltasse a falar um holograma surgiu.  
Uma bela jovem com o mesmo uniforme que a Diretora Hastings usava, porém a saia e o colarinho eram de um roxo mais claro, igual a cor dos cabelos do holograma. Os olhos possuíam a mesma cor, porém pareciam sem vida. 'Aquilo mais parecia um manequim' Pensou a jovem pouco antes de perceber que 'manequim' tinha suas características, não só seu rosto, como sua altura e corte de cabelo. Assim que assimilou esse fato o voz voltou a falar:  
- Ao assumir seu cargo, comandará os Senshi do seu sistema de hoje e do amanha, os jovens e famosos planetas do Amor e da Justiça, cujas atuais identidades são:  
Sailor Pluto, Guardiã dos Portões do Tempo, Setsuna Meiou  
Sailor Neptune, portadora do Espelho, Michiru Kaio  
Sailor Uranus, portadora da espada, Haruka Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn, Senshi da Destruição, Hotaru Tomoe  
Sailor Jupiter, Controladora dos Raios, Makoto Kino  
Sailor Mars, Senshi da Guerra, Rei Hino  
Tuxedo Mask, Guardião da Terra, Governante dos planetas, Darien Shields, seu pai  
Sailor Moon, Guardiã da Lua, Protetora dos planetas, Serena Tsukino, sua mãe  
Sailor Venus, Senshi do Amor, Minako Aino  
Sailor Mercury, Senshi da Sabedoria  
E o recente adepto, Sailor Sun, Logan Montgomery

A cada nome citado um novo holograma aparecia, como que formando o sistema solar, porém ao invés de planetas pessoas apareciam. Nenhuma delas eram completamente estranhas, pelo contrario, tinha vagas lembranças delas, na sua infância, além de reconhecer das fotos da adolescência da sua mãe. Só que, todas pareciam ter por volta de uns 16 anos, e usavam os mesmos uniformes, sendo a única variante a cor da saia. Porém seu pai vestia um smoking, parecido com o do homem de antes, porém suas cores eram mais comuns. Logan vestia o mesmo, entretanto seu terno e calca tinha cor de fogo.  
- O que significa isso? - Exclamou Sakura mais alto do que o previsto  
- Acalme-se minha jovem - Disse calmamente a voz - Maiores explicações podem ser solicitadas aos professores da academia. Antes de tudo, como sinal de que aceitas sua posição, diga: Solar Crystal Power, Make-up.  
- Espera aí! Aceitar? Posição? Não quero ser ingrata nem nada, mas eu nem te conheço...- Disse Sakura até ser interrompida  
- Não me conhece?- Ao dizer isso, um novo holograma começou a se formar. A jovem pensou ver sua mãe, mas se fosse ela era uma versão mais velha, mais alta com o mesmo corte de cabelo, mas de um roxo tão claro, que parecia branco - Desconhecesses a mãe da tua mãe?

- Mãe da minha? Ei! Você não é minha Vó!  
- Se minha vida passada não tivesse sido tão brutalmente interrompida, não precisaria ouvir palavras tão rudes - Revoltou- se o holograma que parecia ser a dona da voz.  
- Peço desculpas se soei rude- Redimiu-se Sakura - Minha Vó acabou de falecer, e gostaria de não entrar nesses méritos - Continuou a menina já a beira das lágrimas, sem perder a determinação nos olhos  
- Tão sensível, e ainda assim determinada - Disse a voz um tanto arrependida - Em nome dessa voz, que já perdeu a família a muito tempo, aceitarás sua posição?  
- Lamento pela sua família... Mais ainda não compreendi o que esse papo de Senshi quer dizer? Não devo aceitar a posição... Não sei o que ela significa, vocês provavelmente pegaram a pessoa errada...  
- Sakura Shields ?  
- Sim  
- Filha, de Darien e Serena Shields?  
- Sim  
- Não há duvidas para nós, você é a guerreira quem procuramos. A pergunta é você confia em si mesma?  
- Mas eu...! - Assustou- se Sakura - Quer saber de uma coisa? Que se dane! Solar Crystal Power, Make Up!


	15. Chapter 15

Definitivamente não foi um sonho

Sakura acordou no mesmo local, sendo observada atentamente pela Diretora Hastings, ainda naquele uniforme. ' Essa saia é mais curta do que parece' Pensou Sakura antes de o homem de smoking azul começar a falar:  
- Vejo que você assumiu seu cargo! - Disse o ele pomposamente - Não que você tivesse outra opção!  
' Quem esse cara pensa que é?' Pensou a jovem insatisfeita  
- Sou o diretor da seção de história. Sailor Monoceros, Guardião da constelação de monoceros.  
- Certo... Isso está muito bonito, muito legal... Mas será que vocês poderiam me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?  
- Que menina impaciente! É por isso que vocês planetas do amor e justiça não são necessários na academia...  
- Respeito! - Disse prontamente a diretora  
- Desculpe! Já sei... Continuando, como professor principal de história explicarei sua situação;  
- Situação?  
- Cale-se! Deixe-me falar - Iniciou o homem - No inicio de tudo, o Big Bang proporcionou a criação de elementos químicos, que depois se tornariam em estrelas, planetas, a vida como conhecemos. O surgimento do universo, a famosa explosão, foi resultado do confronto direto entre as Sailor Senshi mais poderosas que já viveram, Cosmos e Chaos. Com a criação de planetas, ambas se ocuparam com o surgimento da vida. Assim novas Sailor Senshi nasceram, para proteger estrelas, planetas, sistemas, ates mesmo o universo inteiro. O dever de um Senshi é proteger o que lhe da nome, seguir ordens ou fazê-las dependendo de sua posição. Seus poderes se originam do que lhe da nome. Você vem de uma das galáxias mais jovens a Via Láctea, a qual abriga o Sistema do Amor e da Justiça, Sistema Solar, como você diria. O primeiro planeta a ter vida, foi também o primeiro a governar os outros, a Terra. Que porém não se comparava a seus rivais pelo seu curto período de vida em relação ao deles, o povo da Lua. Assim os guerreiros homens nascidos nos planetas vizinhos, recebiam educação na Terra, e as guerreiras na Lua. Houve apenas uma guerra entre os dois planetas, e foi causada por um meteoro vindo de um sistema cheio de caos. Os terráqueos contaminados invadiram a Lua, que por sua vez tinha o Príncipe da Terra ao seu lado, devido ao seu amor pela Princesa da Lua. O Império Lunar foi reduzido a cinzas, porém sua rainha, Serenity, pode selar o mal, e mandar as jovens vidas dos que morreram nessa guerra a um futuro distante. Nesse futuro distante nascem seus pais, ou melhor, renascem para lutar pela terra, pela lua, pelo sistema solar inteiro, e se aposentam após salvaram o universo. Uma de suas Senshi quebrou um taboo, e por isso sabemos do futuro ainda mais a frente, seus pais serão coroados os reis do Sistema Solar. Eles terão uma filha. Uma única princesa para a Terra e a Lua. Ela já nascerá em berço de cristal, seu nome é Small Lady Serenity, futura não só rainha como Sailor Moon - Finalmente o homem parou para respirar - Essa é a história  
- Você só conseguiu confundi-la mais... - Reclamou a diretora  
- Ela quem é lenta...  
- Espera... Foi uma bela história, mas como seria isso minha situação, se meu nome nem foi citado? Supondo que isso não seja tudo ficção ...  
- Não é ficção - Exclamou a diretora  
- É inútil... - Cansou-se o professor -Planetas do amos e da Justiça não merecem estar aqui...  
- Não fale assim - Exasperou-se a diretora - Sakura, será que você poderia supor que isso é possível! Existe alguma observação que você faria?  
- ... Certo! Supondo que meus pais eram previamente a família real, e ressuscitaram para defender a Terra e a governarem ... Na sua história eles tem apenas uma filha, e ela não sou eu!  
- Exatamente! - Exclamou o senhor - Pensamento rápido, a pergunta é ?  
- Seria ela minha irmã ? Mais provavelmente meu sangue terráqueo não permite um vida muito longa, sendo assim morro antes de meus pais assumirem o trono, e assim existirá apenas uma princesa com sangue lunar, que como meus pais, ressuscitados pela rainha, viverá muito mais tempo... - Disse a jovem começando a sentir uma dor forte na cabeça  
- Ótima explicação! Muito lógica ! - Alegrou-se o homem - Mas nela você não tem papel importante algum!? Na verdade, você é mais importante do que pensa...  
- Querendo dizer ? - Indagou Sakura  
- Gostei de você! Será uma ótima aluna ... Mas por hoje é só  
- Por hoje é só? O que isso quer dizer ? Você ainda não respondeu nada?!  
- Desculpe Sakura, se possível te explico o resto mais tarde - Lamentou-se a Sra. Hastings - Logan deve estar nos esperando...  
'Logan!?' Só aí a menina percebeu que ela não havia questionado sobre ele esse tempo todo. E com isso novas perguntas se formaram. 'Disseram que ele também era um Sailor! Qual era o nome mesmo? Será que ele entendeu alguma coisa ?'  
As duas mulheres saíram da sala e passaram por altos corredores completamente vazios. Ao final do corredor encontraram várias portas cada um com um nome estampado, entraram na chamada Amor e Justiça, onde encontraram Logan vestido com o smoking cor de chamas, igual ao do holograma.  
- Demoraram! Vamos logo! Não agüento mais esse lugar ... - Resmungou Logan  
' Parece que ele continua o mesmo' Pensou ela ao constatar que ele parecia mais calmo do que devia  
A Sra. Hastings desceu uma alavanca e anunciou  
- Digam: Sailor Teleport, e tudo terá acabado antes que percebam  
Os dois fizeram como dito, enquanto seguravam as mãos uns dos outros formando um círculo. Imediatamente os jovens já não sentiam o chão onde pisar, mas antes que se desesperassem, sentiram um impacto e olharam em volta para perceberem que estavam sentados nos degraus da frente da escola.  
- Hora de ir para casa - Ordenou a diretora - Chegando em casa vocês poderão dormir por mais ou menos duas horas  
Os três entraram no carro em silêncio, e permaneceram assim até o carro parar em frente a casa de Sakura.  
- Logan, você fica na casa de Sakura, pois seu pai pensa que vc passará a noite inteira comigo. Nos falamos amanhã na escola. Façam proveito desse tempo de descanso! - Disse a mulher antes de os jovens saírem do carro.  
Ambos caminharam calados até a porta e somente quando ele entraram em casa o carro partiu. Assim que Sakura teve certeza da partida ela voltou a falar:  
- O que está acontecendo? - Disse ela de cabeça baixa  
- Nós devíamos ir dormir... - Mudou de assunto Logan  
- Já faz horas que cada pergunta que faço é respondida com idéias fantasiosas... Já entrei na brincadeira, será que agora alguém do meu mundo pode falar comigo  
- Alguém do seu mundo? Não sei se posso alcançar suas expectativas  
- Você quer que entre na brincadeira?... Quer? Tudo bem então!... Como Sailor ... Sailor... Solar System, isso. Como Sailor Solar System, comando-te a me dar explicações!  
- Comanda-me ? - Zombou Logan - Então, como Sailor Solar System, será que você saberia meu cargo ?  
- ... ... - Pensou Sakura - Sailor... Sun!  
- Correto... Então o que queres saber? - Ironizou o jovem - Ao te ver saindo da sala desse jeito, pensei que já tivesse entendido ...  
- Desse jeito?  
- É por isso que seu cabelo esta preso...  
- Por isso o que?  
- Você ainda não olhou pra baixo?  
- Olhar para... WOW - Surpreendeu-se ao ver que usava o mesmo uniforme do holograma - Quando foi que isso aconteceu?  
- No momento em que dissestes Solar Crystal Power, Make Up - Constatou Logan - Pensei que já tivessem te contado tudo, já que você saiu assim da sala  
- Quem colocou essa roupa em mim? - Desesperou-se Sakura - Ah não! Eu posso ter sido abusada... - Exagerou  
- Você está se ouvindo?  
- Tudo bem... Então, o que é mais provável ... Magia ou abuso ?  
- Vou te provar - Desafiou Logan  
Ele fechou os olhos e pareceu se concentrar, instantes depois vestia o mesmo roupão que Sakura pensara ainda estar usando.  
- Está vendo? Como em um passe de magica !  
- Como fez isso?  
- Por que você não tenta?  
- Não me entenda mal... Eu vou tentar, mas não quer dizer que eu acredite...  
A menina se concentrou no roupão que usava antes, e o uniforme que parecia pesar como uma pena foi substituído pelo conforto do roupão de antes.  
- Tudo bem eu tenho que admitir... Isso é incrível!  
- Então demos um passo! Somos diferentes e isso é obvio  
- Ou seja... - Zombou Sakura - Não fui abusado e mágica existe  
- Próximo passo, não é exatamente mágica, preferimos o termo poderes!  
- Você está falando sério?  
- Não poderia ser mais sério ...  
- Poderes... Gosto da ideia!  
- Não fique tão animada assim... Posso soltar seu cabelo?

- Ele está preso?... Por favor então!

Quando seus cabelos caíram ao ombros Sakura os identificou com a mesma cor do holograma. Roxo.

-WOW

-Mais explicações serão recebidas pelo professor! Vamos dormir!

- Como se uma hora e meia fossem o bastante...  
- Teríamos 30 minutos a mais se você se convencesse com mais facilidade...  
- Não se preocupe, a partir de agora, isso não será um problema - Ironizou a garota  
Os dois subiram a escada e dormiram com os roupões. O pouco tempo que tinham para descansar passou mais rápido do que pensaram e logo depois que ambos conseguiram fechar os olhos o alarme tocou:  
- Você está me zoando - Resmungou Logan  
- Levanta logo garoto! - Comandou Sakura  
- Isso é uma ordem ? - Zombou  
- Se isso te fizer levantar ... - Ironizou - Está sentindo esse cheiro?  
- Pensei que estivesse sonhando...  
- Levanta a se troca rápido, estou com medo de ir sozinha...  
- Eu pensei que você fosse: Sailor Solar System - Zombou mais um pouco  
- Quer saber então? Vou sozinha!  
A menina saiu do quarto vestindo apenas o roupão, a prova de que ontem realmente aconteceu. Mas ao chegar escadas achou melhor conferir se tudo não foi um sonho, se tivesse sido, provavelmente o pai de Logan trouxe o café imaginando, corretamente, que ela não tinha comida em casa.  
- Não faz mal tentar - Preocupou-se Sakura - Solar Crystal Power, Make Up!  
Não sabendo se queria ou não que tudo tivesse sido um sonho, não pode evitar sentir-se feliz ao perceber que voltou a usar o uniforme  
- Definitivamente, não foi um sonho - Confirmou ela com um sorriso


	16. Chapter 16

A volta dos Pais

Ao descer as escadas, seguindo o sedutor cheiro de panquecas sentiu algo estranho, um perfume desconhecido, mas que lhe era muito agradável. Antes que Logan pudesse pará-la ela entrou na cozinha e se deparou com um belo jovem de cabelos brancos quase azulados, uma cor pacífica, a qual deixava-a tão calma que sem perceber quase desmaiou ao fazer contato visual com o menino de vestes esquisitas. Logan a manteve de pé ao chegar por trás.

- Você de novo? Dessa vez não me escapa – Ameaçou Logan

- Não se exalte – Disse o menino calmamente – Não vim por você

- Se você disser que veio por ela, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

- Vim pelo meu Rei – Constatou o menino – Porém percebi que ele não se encontra

- E como isso explica você nessa casa? – Interrompeu Logan

- Não lhe devo explicações, como eu ia dizendo, na minha passagem pela Terra pude reparar que alguém não esta no seu devido lugar.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Em um minuto extasiara-se pela visão de um belo jovem, o qual já a atacara e agora dizia não ser da Terra e estar procurando seu Rei. Para melhorar a situação, ele encarava-a carinhosa, mas rigidamente.

- Sinto informar-lhe que ela terá de voltar comigo

- E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – Indagou Logan

Ao fazer essa pergunta, tudo ficou bem mais confuso. A porta dos fundos se abriu e revelou um menino parecido com o de antes, porém mais baixo. E a porta da frente também se abriu, revelando Darien de volta com um olhar preocupado nos olhos.

- Mais um? – Inconformou-se Logan fitando a porta dos fundos

-Papai! – Disse Sakura chorosa virando-se a porta da frente

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Gritou o homem – Onde está minha filha?

Sakura e Logan foram pegos desprevenidos pela reação de Darien. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele continuou gritando:

- Saiam da minha casa! Deixem minha família em paz! Minha esposa já sacrificou tudo para vocês Sailor Senshi, deixem minha filha em paz – Disse ele se aproximando

Lançou um olhar a Logan que o fez atravessar a parede, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no quintal. Fitou Sakura com a mesma raiva que fitara Logan, e a menina só pode sentir um corte doloroso feito em seu ombro, ao olhar para o lado viu uma rosa com os espinhos atravessados em seu braço. O ataque à fez manter-se parada em estado de choque, para ver o pai chegar perto dela e dizer:

- Se vocês voltarem aqui, não garanto que sairão vivos

Uma lágrima brotou dos olhos de Sakura antes que ela se lembrasse de um único feitiço que ouvira a Sr. Hastings pronunciar. Ela pensou em Logan e na escola antes de dizer:

- Sailor Teleport

Darien ainda cego de raiva mal entendeu como a jovem de cabelos coloridos e o menino fugiram. Agora fitava sério os outros dois personagens da cena. Ambos se ajoelharam e baixaram suas cabeças:

- Meu Rei! Estivemos a sua procura – Disseram ele em uníssono

- O que fazem aqui? Já lhes disse que não me transformo mais em Tuxedo Mask – Repreendeu Darien

- Sinto informar-lhe, Meu Rei, mas isso não muda o fato de que o senhor é o rei da Terra.

- Não entrando nesses méritos... A sua mensagem me deixou atordoado, o que vocês quiseram dizer com, a minha vida na Terra, como eu conheço, esta ameaçada?

- Creio que o senhor já resolveu o problema, deixa o resto conosco, e volte a sua vida pacifica e tão desejada.

- Não há nada que nós desejemos mais do que a felicidade de nosso Rei! – Disseram em uníssono os meninos ates de desaparecerem

- Como é que eu vou contar isso para Serena? – Disse ele pensando alto

Darien rapidamente dirigiu-se a casa do vizinho para perguntar sobre a filha

* * *

Antes que pudesse revidar o ataque, e proteger Sakura, Logan se deparou deitado em uma escada de maneira desconfortável.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele tentando se levantar

Sakura estava sentada na escada com a cabeça escondida pelos joelhos, os quais ela abraçava com fervor. Era perceptível que ela soluçava. Só então Logan percebeu, eles estavam o usando o uniforme de Sailor Senshi. Mas ainda assim seria possível que o próprio pai de Sakura não a reconhecera?

- Sakura? Como chegamos aqui?

A jovem se levantou e transformou-se imediatamente de volta ao roupão em silencio ela abriu a porta da escola e caminhou até a sala da diretora.

A Sr. Hastings estava muito ocupada, tentando monitorar todos os sinais novos que chegavam ao planeta, enquanto tentava entender o porquê. Ela começou a ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e quando se virou viu Sakura de cabeça baixa. Não demorou muito para ela entender que havia algo errado.

Sakura se aproximou da mesa da diretora e se sentou a sua frente. Por sua vez a diretora se levantou e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça da jovem com o intuito de entender o que aconteceu usando suas memórias. Mas para sua surpresa apenas mais perguntas surgiram em sua mente, e a única pergunta que ela pedia que a jovem não fizesse foi feita:

- O que aconteceu? – Indagou ela timidamente com medo nos olhos

- Vou arranjar um uniforme para você – Mudou de assunto – Já que vocês chegaram tão cedo para a aula poderei ensinar-lhes um pouco mais sobre a sua nova situação

A diretora mal conseguia esconder a dor que sentia, ela tinha plena consciência de que contar a Sakura sobre seus poderes sem antes contar a seus pais traria problemas, mas certamente não pensou que isso aconteceria. Evitando o olhar tristemente curioso da menina ela se virou para um armário e pegou dois uniformes.

- Creio que Logan está com você – Disse entregando as roupas – E antes que me esqueça, meus parabéns, sua primeira tentativa em teletransporte foi bem sucedida! Continue assim, está dispensada.

Desapontada por não conseguir respostas, a menina saiu da sala e olhou para uma janela, observou seu reflexo e com tristeza entendeu parte do que acontecera, tonara-se outra pessoa! Seus olhos e cabelos estavam lilás. Usava o uniforme. A única explicação seria que ela não fora reconhecida, mas isso não a consolava, seu pai não a reconhecer, era ainda mais desesperador.

Ela poderia ter ficado olhando o reflexo por muito tempo, mas foi interrompida por Logan, quem chegou dizendo:

- Você poderia estar mais atenta uma hora dessas! – Bronqueou Logan

- Foi isso não foi, Logan? – Indagou – Ele não me reconheceu, o uniforme, o cabelos, os olhos

- Provavelmente – Disse sem convicção

- Se você não quer falar a verdade, não diga nada – Desapontou-se – Vou me trocar.

A jovem partiu em direção ao vestiário, deixando o uniforme de Logan cair no chão. Sua tristeza era tão grande, que ela precisava culpar alguém. Trocou de roupa, mas não colocou o uniforme, vestiu o maiô de natação que mantinha guardado em seu armário. A única coisa que podia acalmá-la numa hora dessas era algumas voltas na piscina de 25 metros.

* * *

- Como assim ela não está? – Esbravejou Darien

- Pelo que entendi ela dormiu na casa da minha ex-esposa, ele deve já estar na escola – Respondeu Dr. Montgomery sem alteração na voz – Como seu amigo, entende que esteja preocupado, mas como seu chefe, deve aconselhá-lo a não aumentar a voz ao fala comigo

- Lamento muito – Respondeu – Mas eu preciso urgentemente encontrá-la

- Vá até a escola, você a encontrará lá

- Desculpe a pressa – Despediu-se – Conversamos depois

Darien pegou o carro e dirigiu até a escola, em pouco tempo estava em frente a escadaria. Subiu-as, mas encontrou algo em seu caminho. Uma mulher alta com o uniforme que ele bem conhecia:

- Como Sailor Ursa Maior e Professora da Academia Oficial das Constelações, proíbo-o de ultrapassar esta porta, em vista a segurança da nova Guardiã do Sistema Solar

- Que história é essa? – Indagou ele – Primeiro a minha casa, agora a escola da minha filha? Eu juro que se vocês tiverem encostado em um fio de cabelo dela, eu não os perdoarei.

- Como Dr. Hastings – Disse voltando a aparência de humana - Aconselho-te procurar sua esposa, a história é um tanto longa, e como Rei da Terra você tem todo o direito de entender a história,

Assim que a frase terminou, uma forte luz formou-se na rua, atrás de Darien, e uma voz calma chamou por ele;

- Mamo-chan, tenho notícias esplêndidas! – Exclamou Serena


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura é uma Sailor Senshi

Horas antes...

As cinco da manha eles vieram em um voo direto do Japão. Sendo eles os Senshi do Sistema Solar. Por quê? O computador de Ami sentiu a chegada de três guerreiras muito especiais na região. E aproveitando a vontade de rever Sakura, todos foram aos Estados Unidos. O que cada um não revelava ao outro é que um mau pressentimento rondava a viagem.

Darien, ou como ele voltou a ser chamado na Japão, Mamoru, teve um sonho com os Campos Elísios, dois dos guardiões lhe relataram que um habitante da terra dos sonhos fugira e eles só rastrearam-no agora.

Serena, ou como chamada na terra Natal, Usagi, tinha o sonho recorrente de duas jovens guerreiras lutando entre si.

Derek, o qual foi obrigado a se juntar aos pais, tinha um pesadelo com uma jovem de cabelos loiros que o olhava com pena e depois desaparecia.

As Inner Senshi sonhavam com uma jovem guerreira de armadura dourada, como a antiga inimiga Galaxia.

As Outer Senshi viam uma bela construção localizada em meio a uma gama de estrelas.

Quando o avião pousou o grupo se dividiu. Serena levaria as visitas a um hotel próximo ao hospital e a escola. E Darien passaria em casa para ver como sua filha estava e levá-la para escola já que nenhum deles pode parar de pensar nela durante o tempo fora.

* * *

Permaneceram em silêncio até o carro estacionar em frente ao hotel. Todos saíram mas de repente paralisaram. Todas tiveram a mesma visão:

Um grupo de 11 Senshis. Era difícil reconhecer os rostos, porém duas da jovens foram rapidamente reconhecidas. A mais baixa entre elas tinha os cabelos rosa assim como os detalhes do seu uniforme em contraposição a mais alta que era roxa. As meninas entraram em consenso:

- Chibi e Sakura!

* * *

Voltando ao cenário da escola, o mesmo carro que deveria deixá-las ao hotel, deixou os homens lá e trouxeram as guerreiras ao local onde Ami rastreou maior atividade planetária. O veiculo estacionou com os faróis ligados tornando a chegada mais dramática.

- Serena - Surpreendeu-se Darien

- Mamo-chan... Quero dizer Darien! Tenho novidades...

- Desculpe-me Serena, mas temos assuntos mais sérios em discussão aqui - Respondeu ele.

- Se você me deixar falar, duvido que pense assim- Desafiou - Sakura é uma Sailor Senshi, ou melhor, será!

- Acho que vocês tem muito que conversar -Afirmou a Dr. Hastings - Garanto-lhe que ela estará em casa após a escola

- Espere! Mas o que significa isso? - Exasperou-se Darien

- Antes que me esqueça, Sra. Shields, ela é.

* * *

A piscina nunca pareceu tão curta. Não importava o quanto a menina nadava, além de não se cansar, os pensamentos não pareciam funcionar. Afinal de contas foi por isso que ela fora para lá. Vendo que sua situação não se tornaria mais fácil, ela resolveu sair da piscina, foi ao vestiário e logo ao olhar-se no espelho surpreendeu-se: seu cabelo tornara-se loiro.

- Mas como? - Indagou ela a sim mesma - Devo estar vendo coisas ... So posso estar vendo coisas

Com ingenuidade, ela tentava se convencer de que seus olhos pregavam uma peça nela. Porém, sinceramente, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, aquilo não podia ser considerado o mais incrível...

Sakura tomou um banho rápido e secou o cabelo na tentativa de fazê-lo voltar ao normal, coisa que ela pouco fazia, suas amigas sempre a criticavam por sair da aula de natação e ir para a seguinte com os cabelos pingando. Suas amigas?! Acabara de perceber, como esconderia os olhos lilás?

- Porcaria - Concluiu ela

Depois de um tempo o cabelo voltou ao tom lilás. Ainda assim, ela o prendeu em um coque e colocou um gorro na cabeça. Nada do que ela faria em sã consciência. Mas aquela situação não poderia ser descrita como tal. Sendo assim seu desafio serão os olhos.

Dirigiu-se a sala da diretora, mas não a encontrou lá. Em vez disso deparou-se com Logan.

- Ainda explosiva? - Ironizou o menino

- Não me encha o saco - Respondeu ela - Mudando de assunto, você esta sentido alguma coisa estranha?

- Coisa estranha? Poderia ser mais especifica?

- Esquece não é nada importante - Decepcionou-se

- Pensando em esconder os olhos? - Perguntou o jovem

- Como você sabia? - Surpreendeu-se a menina e virando para o amigo - Os seus também...

Somente agora percebera que os olhos de Logan tornaram-se um amarelo tão radiante quantos os raios de sol. ' Como não percebera isso?' Era a pergunta que a incomodava profundamente.

- Não havias visto? Enfim, vim até aqui pegar lentes de contato, imagino que queira fazer o mesmo.

- Correto - Disse ela escondendo o remorso

O menino abriu um armário próximo à porta e de lá tirou pequenas caixas. Ainda ficaram outras caixas de diversos tamanhos lá dentro, Logan explicou:

- Sempre que quiseres se disfarçar, encontrarás tudo aqui.

- Bom saber - Ironizou

- Imagino que já tenha usado lentes antes?

- Eu consigo!

Depois de lutar contra as lentes, voltara ao tom azul escuro dos olhos e Logan ao tom castanho.

- E essa toca?

- Sorte sua que seu cabelo não está colorido meu caro

- Está com fome?

- Na verdade não... Quanto tempo temos até o inicio das aulas?

- As aulas começam daqui a 30 minutos, os primeiros alunos já devem estar chegando...

- Certo... Antes de ir até a minha primeira aula, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Creio que sim...

- Desde quando sabes disso? De toda essa maluquice de poderes estelares, ou seja, lá como se chamam...

- Acho que desde sempre!

- Sempre? Você quer dizer que quando nos conhecemos dez anos atrás você já sabia?

- Provavelmente sim... - Disse ele um tanto inseguro.

- Ah, deveria ter imaginado... - Então eu vou para a porta, esperar as meninas, tchau.

' Disse algo errado?' Logan não entendera a decepção no tom de voz da amiga. O comportamento mudara. Ela nunca dizia 'tchau' era sempre um até logo ou até a próxima.

* * *

Enquanto isso, os portões da escola começavam a se encher de alunos obrigando o grupo a voltar ao hotel. No carro todos se mantinham em silencio exceto Serena e Darien, quem discutiam em alto e bom som sobre a situação em que se encontravam:

- O que você quis dizer com notícia esplêndida? Sakura? Uma Senshi?

- Seguir nosso exemplo...

- Não finja que gostou dessa noticia...

- Por que dizes isso? Só porque perdemos nossa adolescência lutando contra monstros e salvando um planeta que sequer sabe da nossa existência? Talvez porque tivemos de lembrar memórias de uma trágica vida passada? - Desesperou-se Serena com lagrimas nos olhos

- Usako...

- Só porque imaginamos que não tendo Chibi como filha provavelmente mudamos nosso destino de servir uma causa maior. Talvez fosse egoísmo demais, ou provavelmente ingenuidade - Disse com dificuldade implicada pelo nó em sua garganta.

- Comentários Irônicos não vão ajudar em nada! - Exasperou-se Rei - A primeira coisa que podemos, digo, devemos fazer é falar com a dita cuja!

Com essas palavras ditas o carro, dirigido por Haruka, estaciona em frente ao hotel. Todos saem cabisbaixos, e sem trocar olhares ou dizeres, cada um vai para o respectivo quarto.

* * *

As aulas passaram num piscar de olhos. Sakura não trocou uma palavra com ninguém. Logan não vira à amiga. Brenda e Daniele não entendiam a situação, mas podiam sentir algo diferente no ar. As atividades extracurriculares se encerraram e Sakura estava pronta para sair do vestiário. Mas antes perguntou para uma das meninas novas do clube para checar se Logan a esperava do lado de fora:

- Se ele estiver lá diga que eu já saí, e você é a ultima no vestiário! Se ele não estiver volte para me dizer. Seria muito incomodo?

- Mas é claro que eu faço! - Disse a menina disposta - Já volto então.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a menina entendeu a mensagem. A última vez que tinha saído pela janela fora após brigar com Lucas ao debaterem quem iria nadar no revezamento. Junto suas coisas, jogou primeiro a mochila para fora e depois pulou. Já era por volta das 6 da tarde e da parte de trás do colégio era possível ver o por do sol. Tão pacífico. Tão belo. Tão...

- Mágico – Disse alguém atrás dela

Antes que pudesse se virar a pessoa agarrou-a pelas costas.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

O que vocês estão achando? Por favor deixem comentários! Obrigado por lerem! Beijos.


End file.
